


Bravery will get you everywhere

by call_me_el



Series: Butterfly Effect [7]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Andrzej & Michał are bonding, Andrzej ma dość, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tally - Freeform, Wilmuga, ale tak ciut, biedny Smuga, dużo gadania, mało łowienia, szósta książka, trochę drama
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_el/pseuds/call_me_el
Summary: I już wiedział.Pewniej ujął dłoń trzymającą go za rękę, splótł ich palce, uścisnął lekko i wciąż wpatrując się w te lśniące oczy odparł cicho:- Cokolwiek będę dalej robił, chcę trzymać tę dłoń w swojej do końca moich dni.O podejmowaniu decyzji słów kilka."Tomek Wśród Łowców Głów" oczami Andrzeja Wilmowskiego.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Tomek Wilmowski/Sally Allan
Series: Butterfly Effect [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179083
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Bravery will get you everywhere

Ciepło.

Nareszcie było tak przyjemnie ciepło.

Andrzej stał przy burcie i opierając się łokciami o barierkę, przymknął oczy i wystawił twarz do słońca. Nawet za zamkniętymi powiekami dostrzegał ten oślepiający blask, przerywany co chwila krążącymi po niebie chmurami. Wiatr delikatnie muskał mu po twarzy, mierzwił włosy i gładził nieśmiało po odsłoniętych przedramionach. Szum fal kołyszących statkiem otulał go z każdej strony.

Było mu tak _ciepło_.

Błogi spokój, jaki go wtedy ogarnął, zakłóciły ciche kroki.

\- Serce moje. – Silne ramiona objęły go w pasie, gorący oddech owiał mu po szyi, kiedy broda oparła się na jego ramieniu.

\- Jasiek. – Uśmiech powoli wpełzł mu na twarz i to _przyjemne ciepło_ rozlało mu się po sercu, kiedy szorstkie wargi musnęły delikatną skórę za uchem.

\- Chodź do środka. Zaraz zacznie się ceremonia.

Andrzej zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem, obracając się w ramionach Janka i uśmiechnął się szerzej na widok tych szarych lśniących oczu.

\- Mówicie o tym, jakby Tadek żenił się z tym jachtem, a nie dostawał jego własność. Z tym waszym gadaniem, to może już i dawno o wszystkim wie.

\- Nie wie, bo Tomek wygadał się Michałowi, a ten mu powiedział, że jak bosman się nie dowie, to go do jakiejś konspiracji dopuści. Nie wiem jakiej. Wolałem nie pytać. Ale Tomek milczy jak zaklęty od tamtej pory, więc niespodzianka jest bezpieczna.

-Z tymi dwoma lepiej nie wnikać zbyt mocno.– Andrzej pokręcił głową i nawet nie starając się opanować, przyciągnął Janka bliżej i pocałował go czule. - Nadal nie wierzę, że Davasarman wygadał się Tomkowi.

\- Nie dziw się, Andrzeju, twój syn ma podejście do ludzi. Każdego by podgadał.

\- Po ojcu to ma. – Oparł czoło o jego czoło i z tak bliska widział, jak policzki Janka zaczerwieniły się tak delikatnie, że gdyby stał krok dalej, nie zauważyłby tego.

\- Chodźmy już lepiej, bo czekają na nas. – Janek odsunął się od niego powoli i nie spuszczając z niego oczu, chwycił go za rękę, splatając ich palce. – Chodź.

Poszedł.

***

W mesie zebrali się już wszyscy i wyglądało na to, że tylko jego brakowało. Wsunął się za Jankiem do środka i obydwaj stanęli obok Tomka. Jego syn był tak podekscytowany, że Andrzej dziwił się, że Tadek jeszcze nic nie wywąchał.

Zerknął ukradkiem na przyjaciela i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, widząc jak Tadek siedział z Michałem, Zbyszkiem i Nataszą i żwawo gestykulując, dość głośno opowiadał im przygody przeżyte w Australii podczas ich ostatniego pobytu. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem czas spędzony w tym kraju będzie mniej stresujący. Choć odrobinę, bo naprawdę potrzeba im było teraz spokoju.

\- Na nas już czas, szlachetni sahibowie. – Davasarman wstał zza stołu i składając dłonie jak do modlitwy, ukłonił się im nisko. Udadżalaka poszedł w jego ślady. – Życzę wam, aby szczęście za wami podążało, gdziekolwiek was przeznaczenie poprowadzi.

\- Oj tam, nam takich kwiecistych przemów nie trzeba, panie Davasarman! – Tadek machnął ręką, błyskając uśmiechem i uścisnął mu dłoń. – Ale miło było, miło było.

\- Sahibowie. – Davasarman skinął głową na Janka i na niego. Uśmiechnął się do Tomka. – Zanim rozstaniemy się, jest coś jeszcze.

Cichy szmer przetoczył się po mesie. Wszystkie oczy wlepione były w Hindusa i stojącego obok bosmana, którego dłoń nadal była zamknięta w uścisku.

\- Siostra moja pała wielką sympatią do szlachetnych sahibów i poleciła mi, abym w jej imieniu… - Tu podał zaskoczonemu Tadkowi dużą kopertę.

Andrzej nie potrafił opanować uśmiechu i musiał przytrzymać Tomka, żeby ten nie wyskoczył z gratulacjami zbyt wcześnie. Z zapartym tchem przyglądał się jak Tadek powoli zajrzał do środka koperty, wyciągnął papier i zakrztusił się własną śliną, jak tylko przeczytał nagłówek. Udadżalaka klapnął go parę razy po plecach i wszyscy czekali na reakcję bosmana, który oniemiały wodził oczami po piśmie.

Okazało się, że nawet po tylu latach, jego przyjaciel potrafił go zaskoczyć.

\- Panie Davasarman, ja pana szanuję. Naprawdę. Jak Boga kocham. Ale nie mogę… jak to tak? Toż to… Jacht?

\- Słuszne spostrzeżenie sahibie. – Na ustach Davasarmana błąkał się uśmiech.

Andrzej starał się z całych sił nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Wyczuł jak ramiona stojącego obok Janka drżały.

\- Nie kpij, pan! – Tadek żachnął się i purpurowe rumieńce wykwitły mu na twarzy. – Ja prosty człowiek jestem! Takie podarunki to nie dla mnie…

\- Zrobiłbyś mojej siostrze i mi wielką przyjemność, sahibie, przyjmując ten dar.

\- Jak dają, to bierz bosmanie. – Janek wtrącił się do rozmowy. – A przy okazji poślesz kiedyś księżnej jakiś upominek.

\- Kapitanem… Na własnym jachcie będę… Gdyby tylko moi staruszkowie mogli to zobaczyć!– Oczy Tadka zalśniły i ukradkiem otarł nos. - Chodź tu pan, niech pana uściskam!

I Tadek poderwał Davasarmana od ziemi, zamykając go w ciasnym uścisku. Po mesie przetoczyła się fala okrzyków radości, braw i gdzieś w tle zamajaczył cichy głos Davasarmana, bąkający coś o oddechu i żebrach.

Andrzejowi serce ścisnęło i łzy zakręciły się w oczach.

Wyglądało na to, że los nareszcie się do nich uśmiechnął. On miał przy sobie Tomka i Janka. Tadek w końcu doczekał się spełnienia jego największego marzenia. Mieli przy sobie pozbieraną ze świata rodzinę i zapowiadało się na to, że nareszcie będą mogli spędzić trochę czasu nie ganiając po świecie.

Z ich wszystkich, szczególnie Tomek cieszył się na te święta Bożego Narodzenia, które mieli spędzić z Allanami na ich farmie.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to już ten czas w roku.

***

Na widok miny pani Allan zrobiło mu się jej trochę żal.

Biedna kobieta wyglądała, jakby nie wiedziała czy ma się cieszyć na tylu gości w domu, czy raczej prosić niebiosa o wsparcie. Koniec końców wsparcie niebios nie było potrzebne, bo wszyscy chętnie rzucili się po pomocy.

Przygotowania do świąt na farmie szły pełną parą od trzech dni i każdy został w coś zaangażowany.

Tadek ulokował się w kuchni z panią Allan. Zbyszek z Tomkiem, Jamesem i Michałem pod ciągłym nadzorem Sally i Nataszy zawieszali ozdoby świąteczne. On z Jankiem uniknęli tego rozgardiaszu i pomagali panu Allanowi w codziennym prowadzeniu farmy.

Święta przestał obchodzić tak naprawdę rok po ucieczce. Te pierwsze jeszcze próbował. Dla Ani. Bo obiecał. Od tamtej pory pamiętał o tym dniu tylko dlatego, że były to urodziny Tomka. Ten typowy przedświąteczny chaos po tylu latach naruszył coś nieprzyjemnego w środku i wolał spędzać ten czas doglądając owiec.

\- Nie czaj się tak i chodź tu. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy zamykając zagrodę, wyczuł na karku znajome spojrzenie.

\- Nie czaję się. – Janek podszedł bliżej i oparł się plecami o ogrodzenie, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Podziwiałem widoki.

\- Jakbyś owiec w życiu nie widział. – Andrzej pokręcił głową i zamarł, kiedy coś nasunęło mu się na myśl. Zerknął na Janka i westchnął, widząc tańczące iskrami szare oczy. – Żarty się ciebie trzymają, Jasiek, naprawdę?

\- Wcale nie żartuję. – Kącik ust uniósł mu się do góry. Nachylił się bliżej i szepnął sugestywnie – Ostatni raz takie cuda widziałem w górach Karakorum.

\- _Jasiek!_

Uszy mu zapiekły i z dudniącym w uszach sercem, rozejrzał się wokoło. Jeszcze by tego brakowało, żeby im się tu ktoś napatoczył. Przecież tak naprawdę, to nawet nie miał pojęcia czy Zbyszek i Natasza wiedzą o nich. A to nie było coś, co specjalnie chciał teraz tłumaczyć.

\- Spokojnie, Andrzeju. – Janek oparł się piersią o niego, oplótł go w pasie ramionami i z zawadiackim uśmiechem zajrzał mu w twarz. – Mam przeczucie, że twój syn już uświadomił swojego kuzyna, a z tego, co mówił Michał, Natasza zorientowała się jeszcze na Syberii.

Cudownie.

Ale uspokoiły go te słowa i już pewniej dał się przytulić. Odruchowo przymknął oczy i oparł dłoń na mocnych plecach. Dotknął skronią czoła Janka i łagodny uśmiech wyciągnął mu usta, kiedy duża, ciepła dłoń zaczęła miarowo przesuwać się po jego żebrach.

\- Zastanawiałeś się… - Zaczerpnął powietrza, przytrzymał i powoli wypuścił. – Co dalej?

Już od kilku dni dumał nad tym, kiedy budzony koszmarem sennym leżał na łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit. Nie miał wcześniej odwagi zapytać nikogo na glos, bo wtedy zaczęłyby się rozmowy i, znając ich, pewnie planowanie, a nie chciał psuć wszystkim świątecznego nastroju. To, że on nie świętował, nie znaczyło, że chciał odbierać to innym.

\- Poniekąd. – Janek kiwnął głową, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. – Na razie zostaniemy tutaj. Zbyszek dochodzi do siebie. Michał czuje się już zupełnie dobrze. Moglibyśmy spotkać się z Bentleyem? Minęło już trochę czasu od naszego ostatniego spotkania i miło byłoby sprawdzić, co u niego.

\- A co z Hagenbeckiem? Nie będzie zadowolony…

\- Tyle na nas czekał, poczeka jeszcze trochę. Teraz sami musimy się pozbierać. Za dużo się działo ostatnimi czasy i należy nam się chwila wytchnienia.

\- Masz rację.

Wyszczerzył się na mimowolne użycie tych słów. Odpowiedziało mu ciche prychnięcie u jego boku.

\- Jesteś niepoprawny, Andrzeju.

\- Tym razem, to nie było umyślne. – Zarzekł się i serce mu podskoczyło, kiedy Janek oparł się o niego i pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. – Ale masz rację.

\- Andrzej!

***

\- To jak ci się podoba Australia?

\- Ciepło tu.

Andrzej zaśmiał się cicho i usiadł obok Michała. Wyciągnął papierosa i nawet nie podnosząc wzroku położył paczkę na wyciągniętej ręce.

Siedzieli na balkonie willi pana Harta na przedmieściach Sydney, gdzie zabrał ich Bentley po krótkiej wizycie w Melbourne. Zapewnił ich, że ma dla nich niezwykłą niespodziankę i nalegał, aby mu zaufali i zechcieli odwiedzić jego przyjaciela.

\- Chciałeś coś? Czy tak do towarzystwa siedzisz? – Michał oddał mu paczkę i zaciągnął się. Biała chmura dymu zawisła przed nim i chwilę później rozwiała się w powietrzu.

\- Janek podejrzewa, że Bentley i Hart mają do nas jakiś interes. – Zerknął kątem oka na Michała. – Możliwe, że prosto stąd…

Obrócił głowę, kiedy drzwi na balkon uchyliły się i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok jasnych lśniących oczu.

\- Domyśliłem się, że was tu znajdę. – Janek zamknął za sobą drzwi i przestępując jego nogi, oparł się tyłem o barierkę naprzeciwko nich. – O czym rozmawiacie?

\- Zbrodnię planujemy.

\- Michał!

\- Co? Za wcześnie?

Andrzej pokręcił głową i posłał Jankowi uspokajający uśmiech. Obrzucił ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem starszego Smugę, żeby przestał dręczyć brata. Dopiero, co przekonał go, że nic mu nie jest, i nie, nie musi się o niego martwić i naprawdę nie chciał odbywać tej rozmowy po raz drugi.

\- W porządku. – Zaczął pojednawczo, zanim którykolwiek z braci zdążyliby się odezwać. – Mówiłem Michałowi, że jeśli Bentley i Hart nas zaangażują, nie wrócimy jeszcze do Europy.

\- Wiesz już, co chcesz robić dalej? – Janek zwrócił się do brata. – Moglibyśmy zorganizować ci transport do Hamburga i zatrzymałbyś się w naszym mieszkaniu. Albo pojedziesz z nami. Wybór należy do ciebie.

\- Zaczekam, aż dowiem się, co to za angaż. W ciemno się nie będę pisać.

Janek kiwnął głową i sam wyciągnął fajkę. Nie zdążył jej jednak nabić, bo Tadek zastukał w szybę i przywołał ich machnięciem ręki.

W środku zebrali się już wszyscy i w salonie zapanowała wyczekująca cisza, zanim głos zabrał Bentley. I Andrzej słuchał go, odpowiadał, kiedy trzeba, ale jednym okiem wodził za Tomkiem. Jego chłopak przenosił uwagę z rozmowy na Sally i z powrotem tak często, że dziw go brał, że Tomek w ogóle cokolwiek z tej rozmowy wyciągnął. Odruchowo odszukał wzrokiem Janka i napotkał jego rozbawione spojrzenie. Kącik ust mimowolnie uniósł mu się do góry i uśmiechnął się szerzej, kiedy Sally poprosiła o moment, zanim podejmą decyzję.

Nachylił się bliżej Janka i szepnął mu do ucha:

\- Chcesz się założyć, że będzie go przekonywała, żeby ją zabrał ze sobą?

\- Dziwne, że dopiero teraz. Spodziewałem się tego już dawno i tylko czekałem, aż się zdecyduje.

\- Jak zabieramy te wszystkie dzieciaki, to ja też chcę.

Andrzej niemal wyskoczył z fotela, kiedy głowa Michała zawisła między nim a Jankiem. Z sercem łomoczącym gdzieś w okolicach gardła zmierzył go ostrym wzrokiem i już miał się odezwać, kiedy zwrócił uwagę na podejrzany uśmiech na jego twarzy i dziwny błysk w oku.

\- Co kombinujesz?

\- Ja? Nic. Od razu kombinuję.

\- Po gębie widzę.

Nie wytrzymał. Musiał.

Michał zakrztusił się i zwiesił głowę z trudem opanowując śmiech, jemu samemu ramiona drżały, a Janek patrzył na nich, jakby wątpił w stabilność umysłową swojej rodziny.

\- Później wyjaśnię. – Wydusił i skinął głową na Tomka i Sally wchodzących do salonu.

Od razu dało się poznać, co zaszło między nimi. Andrzej zerknął na Janka i widząc jego śmiejące się oczy, sam z całych sił starał się nie roześmiać.

Biedny Tomek.

Biedny _Janek_.

Bo o ile zabawnym było, jak jego syn został sprawnie wrobiony w zabranie Sally na wyprawę, o tyle zadanie Janka stało się trudniejsze. Odpowiedzialny był w końcu za Michała, Tadka i grupę młodych ludzi, którzy na wyprawie łowieckiej w życiu nie byli.

Tak. Zdecydowanie biedny Janek.

***

Od początku rejsu Andrzej nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że tym razem to nie on i Janek grali pierwsze skrzypce na wyprawie, a czternastoletni niegdyś chłopiec, który o mało nie doprowadził go do zawału serca, nim jeszcze dopłynęli do Australii.

Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że tym razem obejdzie się bez wielkich afer, ucieczek, zaginięć, napadów i czort wie, czego tam jeszcze. Lubił przygody i nie bał się niebezpieczeństw, ale miło by było raz po prostu gdzieś zajechać, zrobić, co mieli zrobić i wyjechać.

Uważnym wzrokiem śledził grupkę młodych i z ciekawością przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowom. Czasem dorzucał coś od siebie i czuł się wtedy jak ten Andrzej z poprzedniego życia, który był nauczycielem geografii. Nawet Janek śmiał się z niego, że brzmiał, jakby wykładał na uczelni, a nie prowadził pogawędkę.

Biorąc pod uwagę jak jego _pogawędki_ się kończyły, Andrzej uznał, że tak było nawet lepiej.

\- Wygląda na to, że czas nas dinozaurów już minął. – Janek usadowił się obok niego na podłodze i oparł plecami o ściankę nadbudówki. Ich uwagę przykuł radosny śmiech za nadbudówką, po drugiej stronie jachtu.

\- Nie przesadzaj. – Trącił go ramieniem, choć w duchu przyznał mu rację. Sam przecież o tym myślał. – Dobrze, że zostawiliśmy im trochę świata do odkrycia. Może ich pokolenie zrobi coś lepiej niż nasze?

\- Na pewno. – Janek zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. – Andrzeju?

\- Mhm?

\- Nie odbierz tego źle, ale to zabrzmiało, jakbyś chciał zostawić tę pracę.

Andrzej oparł głowę o ścianę za nim i utkwił wzrok w czystym błękitnym niebie. Powiew wiatru poruszył jego włosami i kiedy załaskotały go po czole, odgarnął je z niedbałym ruchem.

Chciał?

\- Nie wiem. – Odparł szczerze, wzruszając ramieniem. Oparł przedramiona na kolanach i zmrużył oczy.– Zacząłem wtedy po naszej wyprawie do Ameryki Południowej i nie zastanawiałem się nawet, czy to faktycznie coś, co… To nie był najlepszy czas. Z resztą, pamiętasz. I jakoś tak…

Sam nawet nie wiedział, jak to ująć w słowa.

\- Czemu więc zostałeś?

Andrzej obrócił głowę i ciepło rozlało się mu po sercu na widok tej ukochanej twarzy. Odszukał ręką dłoń Janka i splótł ich palce, ściskając lekko. W odpowiedzi dostał szeroki uśmiech i wesoło błyskające szare oczy.

\- Zobaczymy, co ta wyprawa przyniesie. Zapytaj mnie w drodze powrotnej.

Z tymi słowami zakończył rozmowę i pozwolił myślom błądzić. Janek nie mówił już nic, tylko ułożył ich splecione dłonie na swoich kolanach i palcami drugiej ręki wodził po jego ramieniu, zaczepiając czasem paznokciami o skórę. To przyjemne ciepło otuliło go i Andrzej doszedł do wniosku, że cokolwiek będzie dalej w życiu robił, chciał móc trzymać tą rękę w swoim uścisku do końca swoich dni.

***

\- Słusznie postąpiłeś. Już wiem, co mam robić.

Klepnął Tadka w ramię i unikając wzrokiem Janka, powoli zszedł do łodzi czekającej już na niego. Nie chciał się z nim wykłócać, a znał go i wiedział, że jednym spojrzeniem, przekazałby mu całe swoje niezadowolenie na zaistniałą sytuację. Musiał się teraz skupić.

Łódka zachybotała się lekko, kiedy usiadł za sterem. Wytężył wzrok i odszukał w półmroku sylwetki Bentleya i Balmore’a schodzących po drabince. Nie wyglądali na zbyt przejętych misją i Andrzej modlił się, aby tak zostało. Wystarczyło, że on był świadom potencjalnego ryzyka. Tadek miał rację wysyłając ich trzech i on wiedział dokładnie dlaczego, lecz nie uspokoiło to tego drżenia gdzieś w środku.

Może nie będzie tak źle?

Było.

Handlarze niewolników.

Do jasnej cholery mieli już dwudziesty wiek! I pomyśleć, że takie okrucieństwo czaiło się jeszcze w zakątkach świata… Ludzie porywani lub sprzedawani jak zwierzęta, przewożeni na statkach jak ten, w nieludzkich warunkach, wykorzystywani, jakby nie znaczyli nic...

Aż mu niedobrze się zrobiło i już powoli planował jak uwolnić tych nieszczęsnych ludzi, kiedy Bentley i Balmore puścili klapę i ta z łoskotem runęła na ziemię.

Cholera!

Zanim zdążył wyszarpnąć broń z kieszeni, z nadbudówki wypadła zgraja piratów krzycząc gniewnie. Błysnęły lufy rewolwerów. Zimny dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach, ale nie podniósł rąk. Nie mógł. Nie chciał. Zamiast tego przystąpił do przodu i, ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie mógł zrobić, _zagroził_ piratom na ich _własnym_ _statku_ , że _wyda ich patrolowi angielskiemu_.

Jasiek będzie dumny.

Albo obedrze go ze skóry.

Nie miał czasu na dalsze rozmyślania, musiał się skupić. Udało mu się w tej zawierusze wsunąć dłoń do kieszeni i zacisnął palce na zimnej rękojeści rewolweru.

Nadać znak.

Tylko to musiał zrobić. Nic się nikomu nie stanie, bo będzie strzelał w powietrze. Tylko to musiał zrobić. Latarnia na „Sicie” błysnęła mu pocieszająco, kiedy zerknął w tamtym kierunku i bez wahania wyszarpnął broń, wycelował w niebo i nacisnął spust.

Nadał znak.

Rozdzierający gardłowy wrzask ogłuszył go na moment. Ręce złapały go za ramiona, za barki. Poddał się. Miał nie walczyć. Opadł kolanem na deski pokładu. Mocne pchnięcie w plecy powaliło go na ziemię i zdążył tylko unieść głowę, żeby zobaczyć jak Balmore rzuca się przez burtę. Po chwili dobiegł go słaby plusk wody. Zdusił narastającą panikę, powtarzając w myślach, że jego Jasiek go tu nie zostawi. Tomek go nie zostawi. Nikt go tu nie zostawi. To nie Warszawa. To nie Syberia.

Przechylił głowę i napotkał przerażone spojrzenie Bentleya. Leżał obok niego pobladły i poruszał ustami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle. Andrzej uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco i przeniósł swoją uwagę na otaczających go zbójów.

Nieciekawie.

Kapitan widocznie wodził prym, ale widać było wyraźnie, że przy pierwszej lepszej okazji załoga obróciłaby się przeciwko niemu i samym sobie, gdyby im się to opłaciło. Przy takim układzie siedzieli z Bentleyem na przysłowiowej beczce prochu i wystarczyła jedna iskra, żeby wszystko wyleciało w powietrze.

Tadek miał rację wysyłając go z tymi dwoma. Teraz cała nadzieja leżała w załodze „Sity”. W Janku. Jego Jaśku. W Tadku. W Tomku i Michale. Tak. Nie musiał się martwić, wiedząc, że ci ludzie właśnie szykowali akcję ratunkową.

No może trochę się zmartwił, kiedy uświadomił sobie, _kto_ dokładnie będzie w tą akcję zamieszany, ale został brutalnie poderwany z ziemi i nie miał czasu na dalsze rozmyślania. Poprowadzili ich do nadbudówki i wąskimi schodami zeszli pod pokład. Tam został wepchnięty do ciemnej, śmierdzącej potem i przetrawionym alkoholem kajuty. Bentley o mało nie runął twarzą na ziemię i Andrzej odruchowo złapał go za ramię, odpychając go z dala od drzwi, gdzie stał rosły herszt piratów.

\- Sobie tu posiedzicie grzecznie i nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa!

\- To nikczemne handl…

Ostry ból szczęki uciszył go i tylko odruchowe odchylenie głowy uchroniło go od złamanej żuchwy. Zawirowało mu przed oczami i musiał oprzeć się o ścianę, żeby nie runąć na ziemię.

Jasiek się wścieknie.

\- Powiedziałem, że nie chcę słyszeć słowa! Jeden z was piśnie, a we dwóch pofruwacie za burtą.

Trzask zamykanych drzwi pogrążył ich w ciszy. Andrzej zerknął na pobladłego Bentleya i poklepał go po ramieniu na znak, że nic mu nie jest. W uszach mu szumiało, ale jakimś cudem utrzymał się w pionie.

Miał zamach ten typ, a wyraźnie nawet nie starał się go ogłuszyć.

\- Panie Wilmowski, pan chyba oszalał! – Bentley syknął mu nad uchem i złapał go za łokieć. – Prędzej bym się czegoś takiego po kapitanie Nowickim, albo panu Smudze spodziewał, niż po panu.

\- Kto z kim przestaje, takim się staje.

Chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale syknął z bólu i ostrożnie przyłożył dłoń do prawego policzka. Będzie siniak jak się patrzy. Serce nadal łomotało mi w piersi, ale powoli uspokajał się.

\- I co teraz? – Bentley wyraźnie nie wyłapał jego sygnału wcześniej.

\- Czekamy.

Miał już serdecznie dość tego całego czekania, ale tylko tyle mogli teraz zrobić. Andrzej obrzucił krytycznym wzrokiem kajutę i szybko doszedł do wniosku, że najbezpieczniej będzie, jeśli usiądzie po prostu na podłodze.

\- Kapitan Nowicki wysłał nas z tego właśnie powodu. – Zamachnął dłonią i osunął się po ścianie na ziemię. Mówienie bolało, ale chciał pocieszyć Bentleya. – Dałem im umówiony znak, że coś jest nie tak i teraz zapewne już szykują ratunek.

\- A ja naiwnie myślałem, że to będzie spokojna wyprawa…

\- Niech się pan nie przejmuje. Jesteśmy zaprawieni w tego typu sytuacjach. Musimy tylko uważać, żeby nie sprowokować herszta.

Odpowiedziała mu powoli uniesiona brew i wymowne spojrzenie na jego szczękę.

No tak. Może nie powinien się odzywać?

Czas zaczął się dłużyć. Statek szarpany cyklonem bujał się nieprzerwanie, a on nie mógł odgonić myśli od tych uwięzionych pod pokładem ludzi. Co oni musieli teraz przeżywać? Przed oczami wyobraźni mignęły mu ciemne, pokulone postacie z zakutymi w kajdany nogami i rękoma, stłoczone jedna na drugiej.

Uwolnią ich. Musieli.

\- Podziwiam pana, panie Wilmowski, że pan potrafi tak spokojnie siedzieć.

Andrzej odwrócił wzrok od drzwi i spojrzał na siedzącego obok niego Bentleya. Widział, nawet w tak słabo oświetlonej kajucie, jak drżały mu ręce. Jego spojrzenie również wisiało na wejściu.

\- Bo wiem, że pomoc nadchodzi. Nie mam co do tego cienia wątpliwości. – Odszepnął. – Mogę się nawet z panem założyć, kto będzie przewodził akcji ratunkowej.

\- _O to_ z panem zakładać się nie będę. – Bentley zaśmiał się cicho i zerknął na niego w sposób, który zmroził mu krew w żyłach. – Przecież to oczywiste. Dziwię się, że do tej pory pan Smuga jeszcze nie stanął w drzwiach.

O. Cholera. Jasna.

Spokojnie. Nie ma powodów do paniki. Bentley nie wie.

\- Z drugiej strony zdziwiłem się, że w ogóle zgodził się na pana udział w naszym rekonesansie. O mało nie urwał panu kapitanowi głowy, kiedy ten pana wybrał. Ma pan szczęście, panie Wilmowski.

Wiedział. Czy w ogóle był ktoś, kto spojrzał na nich i _nie wiedział_? Będzie musiał Janka zapytać.

\- Tak. Taki przyjaciel to prawdziwy skarb.

Bo co innego miał powiedzieć?

Serce u podskoczyło do gardła, kiedy Bentley odezwał się cicho.

\- Mówię to panu, bo spędzimy sporo czasu razem i nie chcę, żeby pan musiał coś udawać. Nie oceniam, panów to sprawa.

O. Cholera.

Ale odetchnął lżej na te słowa, bo naprawdę nie chciał uświadamiać Bentleya, kiedy siedzieli w niewoli na statku pirackim w środku szalejącego cyklonu.

\- Dziękuję. – Odważył się zerknąć na Bentleya i napotkał lekki uśmiech. Kąciki ust uniosły mu się do góry i rozluźnił spięte barki. – Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma pan za c…

Ogłuszający huk i trzask łamanych desek rozdarł ciszę nocy.

Obydwaj poderwali głowy i wbili wzrok w sufit, skąd dochodziły okrzyki załogi, łupanie butami po dechach i odgłosy wystrzałów.

Serce mu zabiło szybciej i uśmiech rozciągnął mu usta, kiedy zrozumiał, co się dzieje. I sekundę później ten uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy. Te strzały mogły przecież trafić śmiałka, który wkradł się na pokład!

Jasiek? Tadek? … Tomek?

Zdusił narastającą panikę i zaczął pilniej nasłuchiwać. Poderwał się z ziemi, kiedy ktoś łupnął w drzwi, ale nikt nie wszedł do środka. Nie usiadł już. Oparł się plecami o ścianę i czekał.

Bentley powoli stanął obok niego i wcisnął drżące dłonie pod pachy. Nic nie mówili przez dłuższy czas.

\- Myśli pan, że…

\- Wszystko jest w porządku. – Wiedział, o czym myślał Bentley. – Gdyby komuś z naszych coś się stało, już by nas wyciągnęli na pokład pochwalić się, co zrobili.

\- Skoro pan tak mówi. – Głos Bentleya przycichł.

Czekali.

Jak on nie lubił czekać!

Dopiero po czterech godzinach od wybuchu ktoś podszedł do drzwi. Odruchowo pochylił się nieco do przodu i zacisnął pięści, kiedy w progu stanął herszt. Nieco obity, bez słowa skinął na nich głową i odszedł zostawiając drzwi otwarte. Bentley spojrzał na niego niepewnie, ale ruszył tuż za nim.

Byli wolni.

***

Ostrożnie przyłożył ręcznik nasączony zimną wodą do policzka. Natychmiastowa ulga wyrwała ciche westchnienie z jego piersi. Usiadł powoli na koi, która skrzypnęła cicho pod jego ciężarem i odruchowo przymknął oczy, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Zdrzemnąłby się chętnie, ale chciał zaczekać na Janka, żeby mu wszystko wyjaśnić. To pochmurne spojrzenie i stalowy błysk w oku na widok jego obitej szczęki nie wróżyły nic dobrego.

Wrócił na „Sitę” dopiero jak upewnił się, że wszyscy papuasi zostali uwolnieni. Nawet ten młody wyrostek, który upodobał go sobie na pana. Że też ten herszt myślał, że uda mu się zatrzymać tego chłopca! Co prawda zrobiło mu się gorąco, kiedy powalił pięścią jednego z piratów i ten olbrzym zaczął mu grozić, ale ktoś zdmuchnął mu czapę strzałem i Andrzej bez przeszkód zszedł po drabince do małej łodzi. Na pokład wciągnęli go Tomek z Tadkiem i jak tylko Janek rzucił na niego okiem, coś groźnego przemknęło mu po twarzy.

Andrzej już przysypiał, zmęczony całonocnym czuwaniem, kiedy zza drzwi dobiegły go odgłosy rozmowy. Nie chciało mu się nawet przysłuchiwać i tylko osunął się po ścianie, ułożył obitym policzkiem do góry, zostawił ręcznik na twarzy i niemal jęknął, czując rozluźniające się mięśnie.

Musiał odpłynąć na moment, bo wybudziły go palce przeczesujące jego włosy. Nawet nie słyszał, kiedy Janek wszedł do środka i usiadł na łóżku.

\- Serce moje? – Cichy głos zabrzmiał tuż nad jego uchem. Andrzej burknął tylko na znak, że słucha. – Pokaż mi tego siniaka.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Za parę dni zejdzie. – Ściągnął z twarzy niemal już suchy ręcznik i uchylił jedno oko. Janek nie patrzył jednak na jego policzek. Powoli wziął go za rękę i uważnie obejrzał obite knykcie.

\- Andrzej…

\- Chciał zatrzymać tego chłopca, co miałem robić? Pozwolić mu?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie, ale cholera… Z pięściami?

\- Nie chciał słuchać.

Janek prychnął cicho na jego usprawiedliwienie i pokręcił głową. Oczy jednak mu lśniły i nadal powoli przeczesywał mu palcami włosy, gładząc go tym samym po głowie.

\- Jak nie przestaniesz, to zaraz zasnę. – Błogie ciepło otulało go z każdej strony i coraz trudniej było mu skupić się na rozmowie.

\- O to mi chodzi. – W głosie Janka nie było krzty skruchy. – Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy nic ci nie jest. Michał nalegał, żebym ci teraz kazanie dał, bo, jak on to powiedział „Z obitą gębą nie odpyskuje”.

\- Miło, że się martwi.

\- Trochę się przejął i musieliśmy z Tomkiem wyjaśnić mu, że nie potrzebujemy bomby, żeby wysadzić cały statek razem z wami, tylko coś, co uszkodziłoby stery.

\- Powiedz mi, proszę, że nie zabrał na wyprawę swojego dynamitu?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

Cholera.

\- Jasiek?

\- Hm?

\- Czy każdy, kto na nas spojrzy, wie, że jesteśmy razem?

\- Skąd to pytanie? – Janek nachylił się bliżej i szturchnął do lekko. – Andrzej?

\- Bo Bentley wie. – Mruknął. Jak mu się chciało spać! – Chyba każdy wie.

\- Dopóki nikt nic nie mówi, mogą sobie wiedzieć. - Stanowczość, z jaką padły te słowa, uspokoiła go nieco.

\- Jasiek?

\- Hm?

\- Chodź tu. – Andrzej ostatkiem sił przesunął się bliżej ściany i wyciągnął ręce, wpatrując się w Janka wyczekująco spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie.– Mina mu nieco spoważniała, kiedy Andrzej nie odpowiedział i nadal trzymał wyciągnięte ręce. Coś musiało go zdradzić, bo po chwili Janek ułożył się pół na koi, pół na nim, oparł głowę o jego obojczyk i przylgnął do niego całym ciałem.

To przyjemne ciepło zakręciło się wokół jego serca i z westchnieniem ulgi zaczął przesuwać dłonią po mocnych plecach, unoszących się miarowo z każdym oddechem. Czuł się pewniej mając Janka w objęciach i powoli tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością ukołysany tą bliskością, ciepłem i spokojem.

\- Śpij już, serce moje. Nigdzie się nie ruszę.

Cichy szept nie wyrwał go z ogarniającego go snu, ale miał jeszcze na tyle przytomności umysłu, żeby docisnąć mocniej jedną dłoń do gorącego ciała przy nim i odpłynął całkowicie.

***

\- Jak im idzie?

\- Spokojnie, jeszcze nie zniknęli w krzakach.

\- _Jasiek_!

To nie jego wina, że się martwił.

Obiecał pani Allan, że zaopiekuje się Sally i nie bardzo miał ochotę później się tłumaczyć, dlaczego coś jej się stało.

\- Nic im nie będzie. – Janek nadal wyraźnie śmiał się z niego. Zasznurował tropik i zaczął swój „obchód” namiotu, jak to Andrzej w myślach nazwał. – Obóz jest dobrze strzeżony, – Sprawdził ich torby i moskitiery. - a gdyby istniało jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo, od początku wystawiłbym podwójne warty. – Po raz drugi sprawdził tropik.

\- Masz rację.

Uśmiechnął się słabo, kiedy Janek przysiadł na łóżku polowym obok niego i trącił go ramieniem.

\- Naprawdę, nie masz czego się obawiać, serce moje. To nie są małe dzieci. Nawet Zbyszek radzi sobie pierwszorzędnie, biorąc pod uwagę, co przeszedł.

\- Tomek martwi się o niego. – Oparł czoło na ramieniu Janka i usadowił się wygodniej.– Rozmawiałem już z nim o tym i próbowałem mu wytłumaczyć, że trudy wyprawy zahartują chłopaka. Dopiero Michał go przekonał. – Zawahał się i dodał ciszej - Wiesz, mam wrażenie, że…

\- Andrzeju?

\- Mam wrażenie, że to może być moja ostatnia taka wyprawa. – Uniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w zaniepokojone oczy. – Nic złego się nie dzieje. Spokojnie. – Cmoknął go szybko i objął ramieniem. – Tomek ma wszystko pod kontrolą. To już dorosły mężczyzna. Kiedyś powiedziałeś, wtedy w Afryce, zaraz po wypadku Tomka, pamiętasz? Że Tomek jest stworzony to tego zawodu i myślę, że może to czas przekazać mu pałeczkę.

\- Nie strasz mnie tak więcej! – Janek syknął i opadł na plecy, ciągnąc go za sobą. Obaj zamarli, kiedy łóżko zatrzeszczało, jakby protestując na dodatkowy ciężar, ale kiedy nie zlecieli na ziemię, Andrzej ułożył się wygodniej i oparł brodę na piersi Janka. – Ale pomysł masz dobry. A co my będziemy w tym czasie robili?

To przyjemne ciepło rozlało się falą po całym jego ciele.

 _My_.

Andrzej omiótł wzrokiem tą ukochaną twarz. Szare oczy zapatrzone były w sufit, usta wygięte miał w lekkim uśmiechu, jakby był świadomy, że jest tak uważnie obserwowany i mu się to podobało. Duża ciepła dłoń, gładziła go po plecach i przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu na Janka patrzył.

\- Będziemy się wpakowywać w bagno na każdym kroku i zobaczymy jak on sobie z tym poradzi?

\- Andrzej! – Janek zdusił śmiech w łokciu. Przez moment Andrzej czuł jak cały się trzęsie i sam się zaśmiał.

\- A tak na poważnie, to mam trochę opracowań do napisania. Czeka na mnie cała sterta papierów w Hamburgu i jeszcze teraz dojdą materiały z tej wyprawy. Hagenbeck pewnie będzie chciał zatrzymać mnie na jakiś czas przy ogrodzie… A później… zobaczymy.

\- Wiesz…? – Janek opanował się w końcu i wplótł palce w jego włosy, nadal patrząc w sufit. – Dwa lata temu obiecałem ci wakacje…

\- Nie ma mowy! Żebyś mi znowu uciekł jakieś rodziny szukać?

Nie zdążył ugryźć się w język i zamarł, czując jak serce mu powoli opadło i zwinęło się ze wstydu.

Cholera.

Przymknął oczy i ukrywając twarz w piersi Janka, potarł nosem jego mostek.

\- Chryste… Jasiek, wybacz mi. Nie pomyślałem… przepraszam. – Pocałował go w pierś tuż nad sercem i uścisnął go mocniej.- Przepraszam.

\- Ale to prawda. – Janek przesunął jedną dłonią po jego głowie, a drugą oparł na jego karku ściskając lekko. – Nie masz za co przepraszać, serce moje. Naprawdę.

\- To było nieodpowiednie… nie miałem zamiaru… Nie to chciałem powiedzieć.

\- Wiem, Andrzeju. Nie panikuj już. Nic się nie stało.– Ciepły głos ukoił nieco jego rozdygotane nerwy. – I mogę ci obiecać, że tym razem, jeśli gdzieś wyjedziemy, to ci nie ucieknę. – Ton jego głosu zmienił się nieco. – Jak chcesz, to pozwolę ci nawet przywiązać mnie do łóżka.

\- _Jasiek_.

Policzki mu zamrowiły i fala gorąca przetoczyła się po nim od stóp do głów, kotłując się tam nisko, niżej. Wcisnął się mocniej w ciało pod nim i dreszcz, jaki przeszedł mu po plecach, wyrwał ciche urywane westchnienie z jego piersi. Usilnie starał się wyrównać oddech i leżał nieruchomo, dopóki nie ochłonął.

Tak. To byłby ciekawy widok.

\- Wstań, serce moje. Musimy zasłonić moskitiery, jeśli chcemy obudzić się rano w jednym kawałku. No już. Do góry. Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym cię zrzucił na ziemię.

\- Możesz próbować.

Zachichotał cicho, ale posłusznie powoli uniósł się na łokciach, kiedy Janek tylko westchnął ciężko. Nadal szczerząc się jak wariat, musnął wargami te wygięte w uśmiechu usta, drugi raz i trzeci, i za czwartym razem Janek przyciągnął go bliżej.

No i co z tego, że zachowywał się jak nastolatek?

Szczęśliwy był.

***

\- Jędrek?

\- Mmm?

\- Janek zawsze was tak gania po tych zadupiach?

Andrzej roześmiał się cicho i chwycił Michała pod łokieć, kiedy ten o mało nie wywinął kozła, zaczepiając się o wystający korzeń.

\- Tylko, kiedy jest taka potrzeba. Na tych szerokościach geograficznych często po pogodnym poranku pogoda psuje się i występują silne burze. Musimy rozłożyć obóz zanim spadnie pierwszy deszcz, a poza tym, wszyscy potrzebujemy dłuższego odpoczynku. Nasze panie w szczególności.

\- Huh… - Michał spojrzał na niego w zamyśleniu, ale po chwili rozpogodził się, jak na Michała, i klepnął go po plecach. – Miło, że się o przyszłą synową tak troszczysz.

\- Synowa, czy nie, i tak bym się troszczył. Nasza młodzież nigdy nie była na takiej wyprawie.

\- Ja też nie.

\- Ty się, czort wie ile lat, włóczyłeś po Azji Środkowej. Masz wprawę.

Cisza.

\- Co? Za wcześnie?

Musiał.

Michał parsknął śmiechem i zdusił go natychmiast pięścią. Ramiona mu tylko drgały i łypnął na niego wzrokiem, jakby winił Andrzeja za to, że go rozbawił.

\- Nie ociągać mi się tam! Ruszamy, panowie, ruszamy! Za niedługo zacznie lać, a nie chcecie spędzić burzy pod gołym niebem!

\- Rozkaz, panie kierowniku! – Michał odkrzyknął i obydwaj spojrzeli na siebie, zupełnie jakby byli małoletnimi urwisami, który spłatali komuś figla.

\- Aż się prosisz. –Andrzej pokręcił głową, ale ubawiony przyspieszył kroku. – Później to ja będę cięgi zbierał, więc z łaski swojej, nie prowokuj go więcej.

Czy tu naprawdę musiało wystawać tyle korzeni?

\- Tobie nic nie zrobi. – Michał rzucił pewnie i uśmiechał się półgębkiem. W oku błysnęła mu iskra rozbawienia. – Z namiotu cię nie wyrzuci.

\- Michał! – Chciał dodać więcej, ale sam o mało się nie potknął i musiał ominąć jeden wystający korzeń, później drugi.

\- Nie spinaj się tak, Jędrek. Prawdę mówię. Myślisz, że nie widzę, jak mu się gęba z rana cieszy i jest spokojniejszy?

\- Zawsze jest spokojny. – Wtrącił mu się w słowo, zerkając na niego jednym okiem, wciąż uważnie stawiając kroki. – To chyba najbardziej opanowany człowiek, jakiego z nam.

\- Opanowany? Jak najbardziej. _Spokojny_? Tylko, kiedy jest przy tobie. – Michał spojrzał na niego znacząco i odszedł kawałek do przodu.

Andrzej zwolnił nieco i patrzył za nim zdezorientowany. Takich emocjonalnych wywodów po Michale by się nie spodziewał nigdy. O co mu mogło chodzić?

Nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, bo pogoda zaczęła się pogarszać i Janek ciągle ponaglał do szybszego marszu. Niebo powoli zasnuwały ołowiane chmury, a zrywający się wiatr utrudniał i tak niełatwy marsz. W powietrzu wisiał charakterystyczny wilgotny zapach nadchodzącego deszczu.

Nawet i on odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy natrafili na niewielkie wzniesienie, gdzie stało jedno olbrzymie drzewo.

To. Pieprzone. Drzewo. Szlag by je jasny trafił!

Sam przeraził się nie na żarty, kiedy piorun w nie łupnął i na głowy spadł im deszcz ludzkich kości i czaszek. Ze wszystkich drzew, w tej rozległej dżungli, musieli wybrać akurat to, które okoliczne plemiona obrały za miejsce pochówku.

Janek od razu zgarnął Tomka i Tadka na naradę, a on zorganizował młodzież i razem z Bentleyem i Michałem urządzili się w największym namiocie. Układali swoje torby w kącie, kiedy Bentley nachylił się do niego, chcąc szepnąć, ale niesamowity huk burzy szalejącej na zewnątrz wzmógł się bardziej i musiał odezwać się normalnym głosem.

\- Będziemy mieli problemy z tragarzami.

\- Naprawdę sądzi pan, że będą jakieś kłopoty?

Andrzej przymknął oczy i zaklął w duchu. Nie na Sally, która stała za nimi i najwidoczniej usłyszała, co powiedział Bentley, ale na samego siebie, że jej nie zauważył.

\- Możesz być spokojna, Sally. – Odwrócił się do niej i uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. – Jestem pewien, że pan Smuga i Tomek zaradzą złu.

\- Och, to nie tak, proszę pana! – Sally zamachała ręką i jej duże, czarne oczy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej. – Ja nie chciałam nic takiego insynuować! Wiem, że Tommy na pewno coś na to poradzi! Chodziło mi tylko o to, że my bardzo chętnie pomożemy!

Tu wskazała dłonią na Zbyszka, Nataszę I Jamesa. Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco z takim zapałem, że aż mu autentycznie przykro się zrobiło, że nie ma dla niej żadnego ważnego zadania.

Nic dziwnego, że Tomek nie potrafił odmówić jej niczego.

\- Doceniam ten gest. – Ukłonił lekko głowę, na co Sally uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.– Ale teraz jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to czekać do rana. Krajowcy nie odważą się uciec w nocy, bo zabobonie boją się wędrować po dżungli po zapadnięciu zmroku. Możecie wszyscy odpocząć. Należy wam się chwila oddechu po tym szaleńczym marszu.

Nieco zrzedła jej mina i załamała ręce, jakby chciała coś robić, działać, ale nie wiedziała, co i gdzie zacząć. Westchnęła ciężko i posłała mu lekko przekrzywiony uśmiech.

\- Tommy jest zupełnie taki sam, proszę pana. Taki sam. I mogę się założyć, że nawet gdyby było coś, w czym moglibyśmy pomóc, sami byście panowie poradzili, nie mówiąc nam nawet słowa!

\- To ja was zostawię i pomogę panu Michałowi ogarnąć posłania. – Wtrącił Bentley i z ubawionym półuśmieszkiem na ustach odszedł na drugi koniec namiotu.

Czyli został sam. Cudnie.

\- Mogę ci obiecać, że jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, na pewno poprosimy was o pomoc. A teraz naprawdę powinniście wszyscy odpocząć. – Tu zwrócił się do przysłuchujących się ich rozmowie towarzyszy. – Nie wiemy, co nasz może czekać rano, więc radziłbym wykorzystać ten czas na posiłek i sen.

\- Pod warunkiem, że pan też odpocznie. – Sally zażądała kategorycznie i założywszy ręce na piersi, uniosła lekko brew. – Pan zawsze najpierw o wszystkich myśli!

Koniec świata.

\- Bo to mi Tomek głowę urwie, jeśli tobie coś by się stało, a nie na odwrót.

\- Naprawdę pan tak myśli? Tommy tak się o mnie martwi?– Jej oczy zabłyszczały radośnie i rdzawy rumieniec wpłynął jej na policzki. Spuściła nieco z tonu i uciekła wzrokiem, ale na twarzy błąkał się jej uśmiech zadowolenia.

\- Jestem tego pewien. – Puścił jej oczko i z udawanie poważna miną dodał. – Tak więc, kolacja i odpoczynek. Już. Bez marudzenia. Wy też.

Młodzież, niepocieszona, zajęła się kolacją. Andrzej napotkał wzrok Michała i wtedy w pełni zrozumiał jego zapał na udział w tej wyprawie. Jego po prostu bawiło to, jak on z Jankiem zajmowali się tą czwórką, niczym niańki w żłobku i mógł się założyć, że te prowadzone cichaczem rozmowy były zwyczajnym podjudzaniem dzieciaków.

Będzie musiał podpytać Janka, zaraz po tym jak mu wszystko powie, jak bardzo by się zmartwił, gdyby przypadkiem zostawili Michała gdzieś w dżungli…

***

To była zdecydowanie jego ostatnia taka wyprawa.

Czuł się świetnie na swoje pięćdziesiąt lat, ale spanie przez trzy noce w szałasie na drzewie, w środku dżungli było chyba już nieco ponad jego siły. Obudził się jeszcze przed świtem i na wpół przytomny zakopał się w posłanie, wtykając nos pod koc. Zimny dreszcz wędrował po jego ciele i odruchowo zacisnął szczęki, kiedy lekki wiatr przedarł się przez ścianki szałasu, owiewając mu po czubku głowy.

Tomek jeszcze spał i nie chcąc go budzić, powoli usiadł na posłaniu. Przetarł oczy, odgarnął włosy z czoła, podrapał brodę i szeroki uśmiech wykwitł mu na twarzy, kiedy zrozumiał, co zrobił. Naprawdę mu Janka brakowało. Owinął się szczelniej kocem i siadając przy wejściu, wychylił głowę na zewnątrz. Nieprzenikniona ciemność świadczyła o tym, że za niedługo nastanie świt, więc przygotował lunetkę, upewnił się, że ma przy sobie notes i ołówek i czekał na pierwsze wrzaski papug.

Miał już całkiem sporo notatek o rajskich ptakach i doszedł do wniosku, że da im jeszcze ten dzień, a następnego ranka spróbują urządzić polowanie. Chciał już wrócić do obozu i w końcu umyć się porządnie, zjeść coś ciepłego i przytulić Janka. Może niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. Poza tym był pewny, że Tomek nie mniej tęsknił za Sally, jeśli jego głębokie westchnienia były jakimś wyznacznikiem. Śmieszyło go trochę, że jego chłopak nic z tym jeszcze nie zrobił. Może mu podpowie? Tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Ojcze? Coś wcześnie dziś wstałeś. Stało się coś?

\- Nic, Tomku. Zimno mnie obudziło. – Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na widok rozczochranej czupryny i okrył się bardziej kocem. – Zjedz coś, zanim zacznie się dzień. Pomyślałem, że może byśmy zakończyli jutro naszą wycieczkę?

\- Już masz mnie dość tato? – Tomek roześmiał się cicho na widok jego miny i zaczął palcami doprowadzać włosy, do jako takiego stanu. – Ale też bym chętnie już wrócił.

\- Sally pewnie stęskniła się już za tobą...

\- Tato. – Tomek zawiesił na nim zmęczony wzrok. – Wybacz, ale subtelny to ty nie jesteś.

\- Kto powiedział, że chciałem być subtelny? – Ramiona mu się zatrzęsły od śmiechu, kiedy Tomek zaniemówił i tylko potrząsnął głową. – Jesteś już dorosły. Masz prawo chcieć się ustatkować, a Sally to naprawdę przesympatyczna młoda kobieta, która poza tobą świata nie widzi.

\- Tato, proszę cię. – Tomek ukrył twarz w dłoniach i nadal kręcił głową. – Jesteśmy z Sally przyjaciółmi.

\- Mhm. Oczywiście. Zapomniałeś, mój drogi, że rozmawiasz z mistrzem tej tak zwanej _przyjaźni_.

\- Czy my naprawdę rozmawiamy o tym, o czym ja myślę, że rozmawiamy? – Tomek poderwał głowę i wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Nawet w tych ciemnościach widać było jak otworzył szerzej oczy.

\- Po prostu… - Tu zawahał się i zaczął mówić wolniej, staranniej dobierając słowa. – Potraktuj to, jako ojcowską radę i nie marnuj czasu, Tomku. Po tym, co nas spotkało w zeszłym roku… Po tym, co nas spotkało w ogóle… Nie marnuj czasu.

\- Zabawne, że to mówisz, tato. –Tomek wygrzebał z worka konserwy i podał mu puszkę. – Wujek Michał powiedział mi to samo. – Jego uśmiech był nieco gorzki, kiedy wyciągnął suchary, otworzył puszkę i zaczął jeść.– Powinienem się spodziewać podobnej przemowy od pana Smugi?

\- Zależy jak długo będziesz zwlekał. – Odpowiedział szczerze, bo wiedział, że w ostateczności nawet Janek zabierze głos. – Pan Smuga chyba wie najlepiej, jak nam Wilmowskim ciężko jest otworzyć na takie sprawy oczy.

\- No tak. - Tomek przytaknął głową i wyszczerzył się. – Miał lata żeby się przyzwyczaić. - I zamarł, kiedy w pełni dotarł do niego sens tych słów. - Tato…

\- Masz rację, Tomku – Andrzej zaśmiał się lekko i sięgnął, aby uścisnąć ramię syna. – To prawda. I dlatego nie chcę, żebyś i ty po latach żałował, że czekałeś niepotrzebnie.

\- Pomyślę nad tym. Tak na poważnie. – Tomek dodał, kiedy Andrzej uniósł brew z powątpiewaniem. Znał tą wymówkę, bo sam tak siebie chciał przekonać na początku.

\- Nie myśl tylko, że my cię do czegoś zmusz… amy…

Ciszę nocy przerwał donośny wrzask papug witających świt. Spojrzeli po sobie i naprędce kończąc śniadanie, przygotowali się na długi dzień czatowania. Pewny, że to była ich pierwsza i ostatnia taka rozmowa, zdziwił się, kiedy Tomek wrócił do tematu sam, na drugi dzień, w drodze do obozu po udanym polowaniu.

\- To mówisz, tato, że nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, gdybym się… Sally… oświadczył?

Czasem zapominał, jak naprawdę młody był Tomek.

\- Nic, a nic. – Zarzucił synowi ramię na szyję i przyciągnął go bliżej. – Naprawdę nic, a nic.

\- Dziękuję, tato. – Tomek wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą i dodał po chwili namysłu. – Tylko nie mów nic Wujkowi Michałowi, że mówię tak o nim, dobrze?

\- To Michał nie wie, że nazywasz go swoim wujkiem?

\- Nie.

Och, jak on chciałby móc zobaczyć minę Michała, gdyby ten się dowiedział! Nie dał rady się powstrzymać i zaśmiał się cicho. Tomek zerknął na niego z ukosa i chyba pomyślał o tym samym, bo wyszczerzył się i sekundę potem obydwaj chichotali pod nosem.

W najlepszych humorach wrócili do obozu i natychmiast zostali otoczeni przez młodzież z Tadkiem na czele, a dopiero po dłuższej chwili zza namiotów wyszedł do nich Michał z Bentleyem. Andrzej rozejrzał się w około i nie widząc nigdzie Janka, spojrzał pytająco na Tadka.

-Gdzie jest Janek? – Zapytał cicho, żeby niepotrzebnie nie zwracać na nich uwagi młodzieży, która żywo omawiała wydarzenia z ostatnich czterech dni.

\- A, bo widzisz brachu, panu Smudze chyba zbrzydło czekanie na was, bo z samego rana zdał mi komendę, zabrał Dingo i poszedł was odwiedzić.

Zdziwiło go to, bo w takim wypadku Janek zaczekałby na nich i wróciliby razem. Zmarszczył brew i pełen najgorszych przeczuć ujął Tomka pod łokieć i szepnął mu wprost do ucha:

-Tomku, widziałeś dziś rano pana Smugę przy naszej kryjówce?

\- Nie, nie widziałem. A miał do nas przyjść? – Tomek dopiero wtedy rozejrzał się po obozie i kiedy nie znalazł Smugi, zaniepokojony spojrzał na niego.

\- Może zmienił zamiary, znasz go przecież. – Pocieszył Tomka i zerknął uważnie na Michała. Nie wyglądał na bardziej poruszonego niż zazwyczaj i to uspokoiło go nieco. Gdyby coś było nie tak, Michał pierwszy biłby na alarm… zaraz po nim. – Tym razem, chociaż zabrał Dingo ze sobą.

\- O tym samym pomyślałem. – Tomek uśmiechnął się krzywo, bo obydwaj doskonale pamiętali jak Janek wyszedł z obozu sam i został napadnięty zatrutym nożem. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach na to wspomnienie i spędził resztę dnia rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia w każdą stronę, z której mógł nadejść Janek.

\- Nie panikuj, Jędrek. – Michał usiadł ciężko obok niego i podał mu miskę z zupą. –Młodemu nic nie będzie.

\- Nie panikuję. Martwię się o niego. – Przyznał szczerze i kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu, ale zamiast jeść, oparł łokcie na kolanach i westchnął ciężko. – Janek mówił ci, co przytrafiło nam się podczas wyprawy do Afryki?

\- Coś tam napomknął. – Michał spochmurniał i obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem. Jego szare oczy błysnęły groźnie. – Ale nie wiedziałem, że było tak źle, żebyś po tylu latach nadal srał po kątach, kiedy ci z oczu zniknie.

\- Co ci dokładnie powiedział? – Nie spodobało mu się to, jak Michał zareagował na tą wiadomość.

\- Co się dokładnie wydarzyło?

O. Cholera. Jasna.

\- Michał… co Janek ci powiedział?

\- Będziemy tu siedzieli całą noc w takim razie.

Obydwaj zabrał się za jedzenie. Miał wrażenie, że właśnie pogrążył Janka i to drażniące dygotanie w piersi poderwało głowę, zainteresowane jego niepokojem. Był przekonany, że Janek powiedział Michałowi, bo nie możliwym byłoby powiedzieć o nich i ominąć tamten wypadek. Przecież głównie przez to przyznali się do swoich uczuć, więc Michał musiał wiedzieć, prawda?

Andrzej nie ruszył się z miejsca, dopóki późnym wieczorem w okręg światła z ogniska nie wpadł zziajany Dingo. Na widok psa, w pierwszej chwili zamarł i jedyne, co słyszał, to łomot własnego serca, ale kiedy Dingo zakręcił się radośnie i zaczął obskakiwać Tomka liżąc go po twarzy, odetchnął z ulgą. Michał też wyraźnie rozluźnił się i Andrzej spojrzał w kierunku, gdzie ten patrzył.

Oddech mu się urwał, kiedy w półcieniu zamajaczyła tak dobrze mu znana sylwetka. Przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po jego sercu i kąciki ust uniosły mu się do góry, rozciągając usta w szerokim uśmiechu, bo _Jezu Chryste_ , jak on za Jankiem tęsknił!

Mina mu nieco zrzedła, kiedy Janek usiadł obok niego i łagodnym ruchem oparł mu dłoń na karku, ściskając lekko. Jego szare oczy błyskały radośnie, ale delikatny dotyk był zbyt łagodny. Coś było nie tak. Bo ten gest, Andrzej odkrył dopiero po zabiciu Pawłowa, był nie tylko uspokajający dla niego, ale też swojego rodzaju zapewnieniem dla Janka, że jemu nic nie jest.

\- Jasiek?

\- Później, serce moje.– Janek jeszcze raz ścisnął delikatnie jego kark, pogłaskał mu policzek kciukiem i z uśmiechem odebrał od Nataszy miskę z gorącą zupą. – Teraz muszę coś zjeść, bo jestem głodny jak wilk!

Coś było bardzo, bardzo nie tak. Andrzej spojrzał kątem oka na Michała, który nawet nie starał się być subtelny i perfidnie gapił się na Janka, jak ten powoli zagarniał łyżką zupę. Szturchnął Michała łokciem, za co został obrzucony morderczym wzrokiem i pokręcił nieznacznie głową. Janek sam im powie, kiedy będzie na to pora, a już na pewno nie teraz, bo mimo, że przy ognisku zostali tylko we trzech, coś mu mówiło, że to poważniejsza sprawa.

\- Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że ominąłeś kilka bardzo ważnych _szczegółów_ , kiedy opowiadałeś mi, jak się zeszliście z Jędrkiem.

Dzięki, Michał. Naprawdę? Teraz?

Janek spojrzał na niego uważnie i serce mu opadło. Po raz pierwszy, od kiedy się poznali, te szare oczy patrzyły na niego z takim dystansem. Nie zauważył nawet, jak zaczął kręcić przecząco głową, bo nie, to się nie mogło dziać. Po prostu nie.

\- A co takiego się dowiedziałeś? – Mimo, że rozmawiał z Michałem, nadal patrzył na Andrzeja.

\- Coś się wtedy stało. I to na tyle poważnego, że Jędrek niemal zszedł na zawał, kiedy wrócił, a ciebie w obozie nie było. – Michał mówił cicho, ale Andrzej miał wrażenie, że krzyczał mu wprost do ucha.

\- W podobnych okolicznościach miałem mały wypadek podczas naszej wyprawy do Afryki. – Janek rzucił krótko i wrócił do jedzenia.

Atmosfera wokół nich napięła się wyczuwalnie. Janek siedział sztywno, nienaturalnie spokojny, zbyt opanowany i wtedy Andrzej zrozumiał, że Michał _nic_ nie wiedział. Nie tylko o tym, że Janek prawie im umarł, ale też o zatrutym nożu, czy w ogóle o całej tej sprawie.

Z niemal nadludzkim wysiłkiem przełknął ślinę i upewniwszy się, że nikt nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi, wstał i odszedł do namiotu, rzucając coś o papierach. Nie dał rady siedzieć pomiędzy braćmi w tej dławiącej ciszy, która była tak naprawdę jego winą.

Cholera jasna…

Zakrył twarz dłońmi i przymykając oczy, nabrał pełne płuca powietrza i wypuścił wolnym wydechem. Otarł powieki i przeczesał palcami włosy. Tak. Miał wrażenie, że tym razem jedno „przepraszam” nie wystarczy. Gdyby tylko wiedział wcześniej, nic by nie mówił. Spróbuje to wyjaśnić Jankowi, bo przecież nie zrobił tego specjalnie.

Serce mu podskoczyło go gardła, kiedy usłyszał za sobą ciche, tak dobrze mu znane kroki i po chwili duża, ciepła dłoń opadła na jego kark.

\- Jasiek…

\- Oddychaj, serce moje. – Łagodny głos zabrzmiał tuż przy nim i Janek oparł czoło o jego skroń. – Oddychaj.

\- Ja…

\- Nic nie mów na razie. Zaraz porozmawiamy, ale musisz się najpierw uspokoić.

\- Nie powinieneś teraz… nie wiem… krzyczeć, albo coś? – Odważył się unieść wzrok i napotkał pełne zrozumienia spojrzenie. Ale przecież…?

\- O tym właśnie mówię. – Janek objął go w pasie drugim ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. – Spanikowałeś i pewnie z góry założyłeś, że będę na ciebie zły. Andrzej, czy ja kiedyś podniosłem na ciebie głos?

\- Wygadałem się Michałowi o czymś ważnym, czego nie chciałeś mu mówić… Masz prawo być zły…

\- Odpowiedz na moje pytanie. – Janek uścisnął go mocniej na moment i nadal patrzył na niego z takim spokojem, że Andrzej powoli sam się uspokoił i z gorzkim uśmiechem pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Nie podniosłeś. Ale też nigdy wcześniej nie dałem ci do tego powodu.

\- Teraz też nie. Naprawdę nic się nie stało. – Został delikatnym ruchem obrócony i Janek przytulił go do siebie. – Powinienem był ci powiedzieć, że Michał nic nie wie.

\- Czemu mu nie powiedziałeś? – Andrzej wtulił się pewniej i odruchowo zaczął przesuwać samymi opuszkami palców o silnych plecach. Serce mu podskoczyło i uśmiechnął się leciutko, kiedy na kolejnym wdechu wyczuł ziemisty zapach piachu, wiatru, czystego potu i tytoniu. Jego Jasiek.

\- Martwiłby się tylko, a koniec końców nic mi nie jest. Obiecałem mu, że przy pierwszej okazji powiem wszystko, to już przestał burczeć. – Jego cichy śmiech urwał się i dodał nieco ciszej – Ale jest coś, o czym musimy pilnie porozmawiać.

Andrzej odsunął się nieco od niego i zaniepokojony zajrzał mu w twarz. Nie wydawało mu się i ten zawsze opanowany, łagodny głos załamał się na końcu.

\- Jasiek? – Tym razem to on przyciągnął Janka bliżej, kiedy wyczuł jak dłonie na jego plecach drgnęły nieznacznie.

\- Pójdę po resztę, zaczekaj tutaj. – Janek pocałował go krótko, delikatnie i jakby w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie, wpił się w niego łapczywie, jednocześnie wplatając palce w jego włosy i przysuwając jego głowę bliżej.

Nie udało mu się powstrzymać cichego jęknięcia, kiedy cały zadrżał, a jedynym punktem oparcia była silna pierś i stalowy uścisk ramienia na jego plecach. Jak mu tego brakowało! Bez namysłu oddał pocałunek, zachłannie przesuwając dłońmi po plecach, ramionach i w końcu zaczepił palcami o pasek u spodni Janka i oddał się mu kompletnie.

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem. – Mruknął, kiedy oderwali się od siebie i głośno dysząc, oparł czoło o bark Janka. – Cholernie tęskniłem.

\- Ja za tobą też, serce moje, ale teraz naprawdę musimy porozmawiać z resztą. – Janek objął jego twarz dłońmi, musnął wargami jego usta po raz ostatni i powoli odsunął się od niego. – Później do tego wrócimy.

\- No ja mam nadzieję.

Kącik ust uniósł mu się do góry i lżej mu się na sercu zrobiło, kiedy odstał w odpowiedzi swobodny, szeroki uśmiech. I sam uśmiechnął się szerzej, kiedy dotarło do niego, jak czerwone były usta Janka i odruchowo potarł policzki dłońmi. Tak, wiedział, że okolica jego ust jest zaczerwieniona od drapiącej brody, ale za nic nie mógł zmusić się, żeby tego pożałować.

Na szczęście wszyscy uprzejmie to zignorowali, kiedy znaleźli się w namiocie i tylko Michał pokręcił głową z lekkim ubawieniem mrucząc pod nosem „Nawet kłócić się nie potrafią porządnie”. Andrzej tylko wyszczerzył się do niego i z ulgą stwierdził, że między braćmi już nie było żadnego napięcia. Albo może wcale go tam nie było, a on sobie tylko to wyobraził, tak przejęty tym, co się stało?

\- Dobrze, na początek, czy mógłbyś, Andrzeju, opowiedzieć dokładnie przebieg waszego polowania. Od początku, do końca.

Zdziwiło go to, ale widząc, z jaką powagą Janek wpatrywał się w niego i Tomka, bez namysłu spełnił prośbę.

\- I jesteś pewien, że to wszystko? Nie pominąłeś nic?

Zmarszczył brwi na tak usilne dopytywanie i przyjrzał się mu uważniej, studiując lekko wycofane spojrzenie, napięcie wokół oczu i całkiem naturalnie obojętny, uniesiony kącik ust.

Tak. Coś było bardzo nie tak.

I kiedy Tomek też nie miał nic do dodania, Janek zrzucił na nich bombę. Ktoś ich obserwował cały ten czas, a oni nie mieli nawet o tym pojęcia i prawdopodobnie tylko ich ignorancja uratowała im życie. Zrobiło mu się gorąco ze wstydu, bo po tylu latach w tym zawodzie popełnił tak podstawowy błąd. Zajęty pracą naukową, zachował się jak żółtodziób. Tylko, że Janek nie zganił _jego_. Upomniał _Tomka_. Jakby to Tomek był za nich dwóch odpowiedzial…ny…, bo przecież sam powiedział Jankowi, że chce oddać przewodnictwo Tomkowi, żeby móc skupić się na pracach badawczych.

No tak.

Na szczęście narada ich nie trwała długo. Jednogłośnie postanowili zwinąć obóz i ruszyć dalej, żeby zapobiec możliwym komplikacjom, związanym z plotkami na ich temat.

Na tą jedną noc, w ramach wyjątku, Bentley zamienił się namiotami z Jankiem. Andrzej nieco zmieszany na początku, szybko zapomniał o bożym świecie. Wystarczył jeden dotyk ust na jego szyi i jedno szarpnięcie za włosy, a następne, co pamiętał, to chłodny powiew wiatru na zroszonej potem skórze. Spędził resztę wieczoru ułożony na łóżku polowym, przygnieciony ciężarem gorącego ciała.

\- Przepraszam, Jasiek. – Szepnął cicho w czarne włosy łaskoczące go po brodzie i przesunął bardzo powoli samymi opuszkami palców po gładkiej skórze pleców, gdzie mięśnie napinały się lekko przy każdym jego ruchu. Serce mu rozsadzało, kiedy Janek zadrżał i w odpowiedzi uniósł lekko głowę, pocałował go w pierś, tuż nad jego sercem i ułożył się z powrotem na nim.

\- Za co ty mnie teraz przepraszasz?

\- Nie wiem. – Zaśmiał się bezgłośnie i nakrył ich szczelniej kocem, kiedy poczuł kolejny zimny powiew wiatru. – Ogólnie za wszystko.

\- Nie musisz. – Janek burknął i dźgnął go palcem w bok. – I przestań już mówić.

\- Jasiek?

\- Hmm?

\- Kocham cię.

I wcale nie wyobraził sobie szerokiego uśmiechu, jaki wykwitł na twarzy Janka, kiedy ten wcisnął się mocniej w jego ramiona i trącił jego szyję nosem. Wyczuł to w tym, jak cichy oddech urwał się, jak cieplejszy niż zazwyczaj policzek oparł się na jego obojczyku, oraz w tym, jak silne ramię objęło go ciaśniej, przylegając do niego niemal desperacko.

\- Też cię kocham.

Tak. Wyczuł ten uśmiech nawet w cichym głosie, stłumionym na jego barku.

***

Andrzej doszedł do wniosku, że całą tą wyprawę podsumować mógłby stwierdzeniem „To moja ostatnia taka wyprawa”

Udało się im, a raczej Jankowi, złamać opór krajowców i po dość stresującym marszu znaleźli się w końcu na terenach należących do wojowniczych Tawade. Tam z kolei Tadek o mało nie przeszedł na tamten świat, kiedy strzała ugodziła w niego, szczęśliwie lądując w jego notesie, a nie w sercu.

To już nie na jego nerwy.

Samolubnie cieszył się, że to nie on był tym razem kierownikiem i było mu Janka naprawdę szkoda. Michał też był tego zdania, bo na pierwszym postoju odbył krótką, acz intensywną rozmowę z Jankiem, a później przyszedł do niego.

\- Jędrek, z całym szacunkiem dla ciebie, ale do jasnej cholery, czy już nic więcej nie możesz zrobić?

\- Niestety nie. – Rozejrzał się w około i nie widząc nigdzie w pobliżu żadnego z ich towarzyszy, odciągnął Michała nieco na bok. – Dziękuję, za to, że zająłeś się młodzieżą, ale może gdybyś mógł jeszcze w międzyczasie mieć oko na krajowców? Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Sam nie mógł oderwać się od pracy, ale Michał poza pilnowaniem młodzieży i tragarzy, nie miał więcej nic do roboty.

\- Inwigilacja. Da się zrobić. – Michał kiwnął głową i zerknął na niego uważnie. Kiedy nic nie powiedział przez dłuższy czas, Andrzej przechylił lekko głowę i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Co?

\- Rozumiem, że to zostaje między nami? Bo o to tu chodzi, tak? Żeby Janek miał mniej kłopotów.

\- Nie bój się, nie wygadam. – Prychnął pod nosem. – Wtedy też bym nic nie powiedział, ale byłem święcie przekonany, że wiesz. Nawet nie wiem, jakim cudem Janek ci o nas opowiedział, pomijając ten tak znaczący fakt.

\- Dzieciak ma talent.

\- Nadal nie mogę się przyzwyczaić, że kiedy mówisz _dzieciak_ , masz na myśli Janka. – Pokręcił głową ubawiony i spoważniał, kiedy kątem oka uchwycił poruszenie wśród ich towarzyszy. – Jeśli coś znajdziesz, przyjdź z tym do mnie, jak sami nie poradzimy, to porozmawiam z Tomkiem.

\- Ani słowa. – Michał wytknął mu palcem i z półuśmieszkiem odszedł gdzie stała młodzież już gotowa do drogi.

I nie umknęło mu, jak to Michał na początku śmiał się z niego, a teraz sam niańczył dzieciaki. Tak. Karma wraca. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i ruszył na tyłach karawany, kiedy Tawade poprowadzili ich najpierw do swojej wioski, a później na polanę, gdzie mieli rozbić obóz.

Andrzej ledwo, co zrzucił torbę na ziemię, zabrał się za dyplomatyczne ułagodzenie stosunków między Mafulu i Tawade. Jeśli mieli spędzić w okolicy trochę czasu, od zawarcia pokoju między tymi dwoma plemionami zależało powodzenie dalszej wyprawy. Po długich - za długich jego zdaniem - pertraktacjach udało mu się nakłonić Tawade do oddania porwanych kobiet Mafulu, a tych z kolei do zapłacenia okupu. Był tym tak uradowany, że dorzucił się do tych świń drobnym sprzętem obozowym i z poczuciem dobrze wykonanego zadania skupił się na swojej pracy.

Dolina, w której obozowali, obfitowała w przeróżnego rodzaju owady, zwierzątka, rośliny i każdy miał zajęcia od świtu do zmierzchu.

Rzadko kiedy widywał Janka, bo spędzał całe dnie jak nie na rozmowach z wodzem i czarownikami, to w namiocie z Bentleyem. Michał zgodnie z umową zaglądał do niego pod koniec każdego dnia i zdawał relacje. Na początku nieco go to irytowało, bo nie miał na myśli codziennych raportów, ale dzięki temu uniknęli poważnego problemu.

Co prawda ów problem nienaumyślnie wywołałby on sam, ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Jednego dnia, po długich rozmowach z kilkoma Tawade i potwierdzając swoje przypuszczenia z odwiedzającym ich obóz Eleli Koghe, omal nie wywołał wojny. Nie chciał, ale na samą myśl, że ci ludzie zlecali zabicie swoich starych rodziców, pozwalali sąsiedniemu plemieniu _zjeść_ ich i odbierali później ich kości, robiło mu się słabo. I już chciał iść rozmawiać ze starszyzną, ale wtedy akurat napatoczył mu się Michał.

\- Masz moment? – Spojrzenie mu spochmurniało, kiedy spojrzał na niego uważniej, złapał go za ramię i odciągnął go na bok. – Co jest, Jędrek?

\- Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że oni _jedzą ludzi_. – Syknął ledwo tłumiąc targające nim oburzenie. – _Ludzi_ , Michał!

\- Zrozumiałem cię za pierwszym razem. – Michał prychnął i ścisnął go mocniej za ramię. – Ale ty wcale nie zamierzasz teraz iść do nich i tłumaczyć, dlaczego coś, co robili od zarania dziejów, kłóci się z twoim moralnym kompasem, prawda? Jędrek?

\- Oni. _Jedzą_. Ludzi.

\- Tak, straszne. – Michał kiwnął głową i ściszył głos jeszcze bardziej. – I co ty jedną rozmową wskórasz, hm?

Wiedział, że Michał miał rację, ale przecież nie mógł nic nie zrobić! To było… nieludzkie. Traktować swoich starzejących się rodziców jak zwierzę domowe, które zabija się, żeby nie cierpiało ze starości. I logicznie wiedział, że sam jeden nie złamie tysiącleci zwyczajów i byłoby to narażeniem wyprawy, ale, _cholera jasna_ , jeśli nikt im nie powie, że to złe, to skąd oni mieli to wiedzieć?

\- Jędrek, nawet o tym nie myśl.

\- Ale Michał… - Wbił zdesperowane spojrzenie w ciemne, szare nieugięte oczy i załamał ręce. – Mam to tak zostawić?

\- Jeśli chcesz, żebyśmy stąd żywcem wyjechali, to tak. – Michał nie pieścił się z nim. – W przeciwnym razie, to _nas_ będą na wolnym ogniu smażyli. Jeśli ci nie przeszkadza patrzenie jak Tomka ćwiartują, albo Jankowi łeb ucinają jak świni, to proszę bardzo.

Tu Michał puścił jego ramię i zachęcającym gestem wskazał drogę do wioski. Jego bezlitosne oczy wpatrywały się w niego i dopiero po dłuższej chwili, kiedy nic nie powiedział, Michał ujął go pod łokieć i dodał łagodnie.

\- Sam jeden świata nie naprawisz, Jędrek. Wiem, że będzie cię to dręczyć, ale w tym wypadku musisz odpuścić.

\- Masz rację. – Zakrył oczy dłonią, odetchnął głęboko i potarł palcami powieki. Będzie musiał odpuścić ten jeden raz, choć uwierało go to nieznośnie. – Masz rację…

\- I nie pójdziesz tam do nich, jak tylko spuszczę cię z oczu? – Michał upewnił się i dopiero, kiedy Andrzej kiwnął głową, klepnął go o ramieniu. – Dobrze. To chcesz wiedzieć, co wyniuchałem?

\- Coś ciekawszego niż moje odkrycie? – Zaśmiał się gorzko i skinął na Michała głową. – Mów.

Poprowadził go w stronę ogniska, gdzie akurat nie było nikogo i siadając na kłodzie, wyciągnął papierosy i zapałki.

\- Generalnie mają do nas pozytywne nastawienie. – Michał odpalił papierosa i oddal mu paczkę. – Stary czarownik tylko coś kręci. Ciągle łypie na nas spode łba i mruczy pod nosem.

\- Może za długo na ciebie się napatrzył? – Wyrwało mu się i dostał za to kuksańca w bok uwieńczonego ponurym spojrzeniem. – Wybacz, ale musiałem.

Zaśmiał się szczerze, kiedy Michał łypnął na niego wzrokiem i mruknął coś pod nosem, zamarł i zaklął siarczyście, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co zrobił.

\- Masz szczęście, że cię lubię, Jędrek. – Warknął, na co Andrzej aż zachłysnął się powietrzem i musiał odłożyć papierosa.

\- No tak, właśnie widzę. – Odkaszlnął i otarł oczy wierzchem dłoni, nadal chichocząc pod nosem.– Ale już nie przerywam, mów dalej.

\- Ta wiedźma nie odrywa wzroku od Tomka i Sally.

Na te słowa spoważniał momentalnie i rzucił ostre spojrzenie na Michała. Rozejrzał się po obozie i nachylił się bliżej.

\- Czy Ain’u’Ku był w stanie usłyszeć, co mówił?

\- Nie miałem pędraka pod ręką, ale jutro wezmę go ze sobą. Nie podoba mi się to.

Ich równie zaniepokojone spojrzenia spotkały się na chwilę, ale akurat wtedy Tadek z Jankiem wrócili z polowania i nie mógł powiedzieć więcej.

\- Coście tak nosy pozwieszali, hę? – Tadek dosiadł się do nich, pociągnął łyk jamajki i nabił fajkę. – Naszej młodzieży nigdzie nie widać…

\- Zbyszek i Balmore poszli nad rzekę, a dziewczęta z Tomkiem zniknęły gdzieś z dzieciarnią z wioski. – Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, kiedy Janek usiadł na tyle blisko niego, że stykali się od kolan, przez biodra do ramienia.

\- Gdybym wiedział, to bym was samych nie zostawiał w obozie. – Szare oczy błysnęły na niego i nieśmiały uśmiech rozciągnął się szerzej, kiedy tylko pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Pan Bentley miał na nas oko, nic nie zmajstrowaliśmy. – Oparł się pewniej o silne ramię i nawet nie próbował opanować uśmiechu na twarzy. Policzki mu mrowiły gorącem. – Jak wam poszło polowanie? Przynieśliście coś ciekawego?

\- Trochę gadziny i parę kwiatków. – Tadek zaczął się krzątać wokół ogniska. – Napotkaliśmy kobieciny z wioski i obiecały nam przynieść świeżych warzyw. Będzie całkiem zgrabny obiad, nie ma co!

\- Z tymi papugami wyjdzie pożywny rosół. – Janek przytaknął i zerknął raz na niego, na Michała, znowu na niego i zmrużył oczy. – Na pewno nic się nie działo?

\- Czemu pytasz? – Zatrzęsły mu się ramiona, kiedy Michał burknął pod nosem, co zapewne nie pomogło im przekonać Janka, że nic nie kombinowali. – Dużo pracy.

\- Tak?

\- Mhm. – Kiwnął głową. – Michał musiał wyciągnąć mnie z namiotu, bo zapomniałem o drugim śniadaniu.

\- To ty nic od rana nie jadłeś?

Janek westchnął cierpiętniczo i pokręcił głową. Może to nie był jego najlepszy pomysł, ale nikomu by nie pomogło, gdyby się dowiedzieli, co oni z Michałem robili.

\- Zaraz będzie obiad, a muszę jeszcze dokończyć jeden papier. – Wstał, opierając się o ramię Janka i musnął wierzchem dłoni ciepły policzek nad czarną brodą. – Zawołaj, jak już jedzenie będzie gotowe.

\- Zajrzę do ciebie później. – Janek posłał mu ciepły uśmiech i obydwaj parsknęli śmiechem, kiedy Michał mruknął „Biedny Bentley” pod nosem.

Zorientował się, jak szeroko się uśmiechał dopiero, kiedy policzki mu zdrętwiały i Bentley zaczął rzucać mu nad stołem ubawione spojrzenia.

No, co? Szczęśliwy był.

***

Zduszony okrzyk zdziwienia wyrwał mu się z gardła, kiedy duża, ciężka dłoń zatkała mu usta, wybudzając go ze snu. Machinalnie zamachnął się i zacisnął palce na zimnym nadgarstku. Znieruchomiał, kiedy w ciemności namiotu mignęła mu śnieżnobiała broda i błysnęły szare oczy.

\- Michał? – Opadł na łóżko i otarł oczy palcami, unosząc się powoli na łokciu. – Co do…?

\- Ubieraj się i chodź. – Mocne szarpnięcie za ramię wybudziło go nieco bardziej i usiał na skraju posłania. Stłumił potężne ziewnięcie dłonią i podrapał się po brodzie. Będzie musiał się ogolić.

\- Która w ogóle jest godzina?

\- Druga.

Chryste panie.

\- Michał zlituj się, o co chodzi? – Już miał się zakopać pod koc, bo było cholernie zimno, ale Michał syknął na niego.

\- Powiem ci na zewnątrz. Rusz dupę, Jędrek. Już.

Chcąc, nie chcąc, żeby nie obudzić Bentleya wygrzebał się z łóżka. Obmył twarz, ubrał się, po chwili namysłu narzucił jeszcze kurtkę i wyszedł przed namiot, gdzie czekał na niego Michał. Był poddenerwowany i zerkał co raz na zegarek. Jak tylko go zobaczył, chwycił go za ramię i bez pardonu pociągnął w krzaki.

\- Michał? – Chciał wyswobodzić się z mocnego uścisku, ale Michał tylko syknął na niego i poprowadził go dalej w gąszcz. – Cholera, albo powiesz mi, co tu się dzieje, albo wracam do obozu.

\- Kazałeś mi mieć oko na krajowców i tą zasuszoną wiedźmę, tak?

Zajęło mu moment, ale przypomniał sobie ich rozmowę sprzed tygodnia. Rozbudził się już zupełnie i przestał się wyrywać. Sam przysunął się bliżej i szepnął cicho:

\- Mów.

\- Przedwczoraj widziałem, jak przytaszczył jakąś dużą rurę, zaszył się w swojej chałupie i tylko ten prezydencik do niego wczoraj zajrzał. Coś mu tu śmierdzi.

\- Gdyby nawet, to nie powinniśmy sami nic robić. Trzeba powiedzieć innym.

\- Słuchaj, Jędrek. – Michał rozejrzał się w około. – Ty się na tych sprawach lepiej znasz. Jaka jest szansa, że pilnują wioski?

\- Bardzo duża, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest… eśmy… tutaj… - Urwał, kiedy dotarło do niego, co Michał zamierzał. – Porąbało cię?! Nigdzie sami nie idziemy! Wracamy do obozu, zwołamy naradę i ustalimy, co będziemy robili dalej.– Syknął mu w twarz i złapał go za ramię, obracając się w stronę obozu. Michał przytrzymał go w miejscu i szepnął:

\- Słuchaj, jeśli się mylę, to wiedźmie zaginie jedna zabawka. Ale jeśli mam rację i on faktycznie coś kombinuje, to możemy potencjalnie uratować wyprawę.

Andrzej zamyślił się głęboko i utkwił spojrzenie w ciemnej sylwetce przy nim. Niby Michał miał rację i wypadałoby nawet sprawdzić, co ten czarownik planował, ale gdyby zostali przyłapani…

\- Wiesz, że jeśli nam się nie uda, to już po nas?

\- Tak czy siak coś się wydarzy. Nie chcę czekać, a później żałować, że nie zareagowałem wcześniej. – Spokojny glos Michała wyrwał cichy śmiech z jego gardła i niedowierzając, że naprawdę robi to, co myślał, że robi, skinął głową na Michała.

\- Twoja paranoja nas do piekła kiedyś zaprowadzi.

\- Sam mówiłeś, że nie chcesz dokładać problemów Jankowi. Sami to wybadamy i jak już się czegoś dowiemy, wtedy pójdziemy do reszty.

\- Pamiętasz, co się stało ostatnim razem, kiedy próbowaliśmy we dwóch obalić jakąś konspirację?– Pokręcił głową i prychnął pod nosem, prowadząc Michała dalej w gąszcz. 

\- Wypadek przy pracy.

\- _Michał!_

Nie do wiary. On. Pięćdziesięcioletni, odpowiedzialny mężczyzna. Szwendał się w nocy po dżungli, żeby zakraść się do wioski ludożerców. Michał naprawdę miał na niego zły wpływ. Nigdy wcześniej nie przyszłoby mu do głowy podobne głupstwo i próbowałby Michała zatrzymać. Teraz szedł z nim tylko dlatego, żeby nie zostawiać go samego. Tak. Tej wersji przynajmniej będzie starał się trzymać. Przynajmniej dopóki Janek na niego nie spojrzy.

Nagle Michał złapał go za bark i zatykając drugą dłonią usta zatrzymał w miejscu. Andrzej posłusznie stanął i z szybko bijącym sercem nasłuchiwał uważnie. Wiedział, że Michał musiał coś zauważyć lub usłyszeć.

\- Na prawo. – Ledwo dosłyszalny szept zabrzmiał mu nad uchem. Kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał i najciszej jak tylko potrafił, odbił w lewo.

\- Wartownik?

Dostał w odpowiedzi delikatne stuknięcie w ramię.

Jeśli wyjdzie z tego cało, Janek go zabije.

Minęła dobra godzina nim dotarli na obrzeża wioski, mijając po drodze dwóch innych wartowników. Wtedy przeszło mu przez myśl, że dużo łatwiej i bezpieczniej byłoby, gdyby przyszli tu w dzień. Mogli zorganizować następną ucztę i wykorzystać zamieszanie do tej akcji, zamiast skradać się w środku nocy do, zapewne strzeżonej dobrze, wioski. Może nie będzie tak źle?

Nie było wcale źle.

Jakimś cudem udało im się podkraść pod chatę czarownika. Andrzej stał na czatach, a Michał wkradł się do środka i wyszedł po chwili z dużą tubą. Zaniepokoiło go jak ostrożnie Michał trzymał rurę i pełen najgorszych przeczuć wycofał się w krzaki. Dopiero jak odeszli kawałek drogi, odważył się odezwać.

\- Za łatwo poszło.

\- Myślisz?

\- Tak. Powinni nas zestrzelić zanim weszliśmy w obrąb osiedla, a udało nam się wejść do środka i okraść czarownika.

\- Tej wiedźmy nie było w chacie.

\- Michał! – Syknął i chciał złapać go za ramię, ale zreflektował się, widząc dużą tubę. – Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że to może być podstęp?

\- Prezydencik kiwnął na mnie głową, kiedy odchodził dziś z naszego obozu.

No kurwa mać.

\- I ty mówisz mi o tym teraz?! – Ręce mu opadły i zagotowało się w nim. Chyba nikt inny nie potrafił tak go z równowagi wyprowadzić jak Michał. – Takie rzeczy się mówi _zanim_ wyciągniesz kogoś w dżunglę, żeby okraść czarownika. Chryste Panie, Michał!

To była chyba najdziwniejsza kłótnia prowadzona szeptem, w jakiej brał udział. Do momentu, kiedy dotarli do obozu nie mówił już nic, bo od tego zagłuszanego krzyczenia rozbolało go gardło i tylko oddychał głęboko, żeby się uspokoić.

Perspektywa zostawienia Michała w dżungli stawała się coraz bardziej kusząca.

Weszli na polanę akurat, kiedy następowała zmiana warty i Andrzej zaklął w duchu, kiedy napotkał stalowoszare spojrzenie i uniesioną brew. Ze wszystkich ludzi na wyprawie musieli natknąć się na Janka. Przynajmniej nie będą musieli tłumaczyć wszystkiego dwa razy.

\- A panowie gdzie się szlajają? – Spokojny na pozór głos wywołał zimny dreszcz na jego plecach. – Pamiątki pozbieramy przed samym wyjazdem.

\- Mamy naprawdę dobre wyjaśnienie…

Zaczął, ale urwał, kiedy tuba zasyczała groźnie i Michał niemal ją upuścił. Odłożył ją powoli na ziemię i odsunął się krok. Janek wyciągnął rewolwer i wycelował w trzęsącą się rurę.

\- Tak. Mam nadzieję, że wasze wyjaśnienie też obejmuje to syczenie.

\- Michał. Czemu nie powiedziałeś, że tuba syczy? – Zapytał słabo z wyrzutem.

\- Bo dopiero teraz zaczęła? – Michał założył ręce na piersi i wbił wzrok w rurę. – Myślicie, że ta wiedźma zaczarowała kawałek drewna i co? Ma się na nas rzucić?

\- Nie gadaj głupstw. – Janek zgromił ich i zawołał przez ramię. – Panie kapitanie? Proszę pana na moment.

\- O! Nasze zguby się znalazły! – Tadek, a za nim Bentley wyszli z namiotu i podeszli do nich. Zamilkli, kiedy tuba poruszyła się i zasyczała głośniej. – A to, co, do licha?!

\- Zdobycz. – Michał nadal wpatrywał się w rurę i przekrzywił głowę – Albo mi się wydaje, albo koniec rury zatknięty jest pończochami.

\- Was nawet na moment z oka nie można spuścić. Gorzej jak małe dzieci. – Janek był wyraźnie zdenerwowany i przeszło Andrzejowi przez myśl, że ich plan z niedokładaniem problemów wywołał skutek odwrotny od zamierzonego. – Spodziewałem się więcej po tobie, Andrzeju.

Zabolało. Serce mu przywiędło na to wyraźne rozczarowanie, bo chyba jeszcze nigdy nie zawiódł tak Janka, jak teraz.

\- Obiecuję, że mieliśmy swoje powody.

\- Mogliście chociaż powiedzieć komuś, gdzie idziecie. – Mimo, że Janek nie krzyczał, każde jego słowo bolało jak uderzenie pejczem. – To było skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne. Oddalać się w nocy od obozu. Wędrować po dżungli bez obstawy i broni. Wchodzić do wioski i okradać czarownika. Andrzeju. - Tu Janek spojrzał na niego. – Sam byłeś kierownikiem wypraw. I uznałeś, że to jest w pełni uzasadnione zachowanie? Naprawdę?

\- Przyznaję, że nie, ale proszę wysłuchaj nas. – Wbił błagalne spojrzenie na Janka i nabrał powietrza, oddychając wymuszenie równo. – Eleli Koghe dał nam swojego rodzaju przyzwolenie.

\- Przyzwolenie? – Coś niebezpiecznego błysnęło w szarych oczach. Wszyscy przysłuchiwali się ich rozmowie.

\- Poprosiłem Michała, żeby miał oko na Tawade, bo uznałem, że sami zajęci pracą, możemy przeoczyć pewne zachowania, czy nastroje. Przezorności nigdy za wiele. – Niemal parsknął śmiechem na ironię tych słów, padających z jego ust, ale przemógł się i ciągnął dalej. – Okazało się to słuszne, bo po kilku dniach Michał zauważył dziwne zachowanie czarownika.

\- i nie przyszło wam do głowy powiedzieć mi o tym? – Janek uniósł znacząco brew. Jego głos nie był już tak spokojny. – Czy stanowisko _kierownik wyprawy_ nic tu już nie znaczy?

\- Znaczy, Janek. Znaczy. – W tym momencie Tomek wyszedł z namiotu i jak tylko zorientował się w sytuacji odciągnął młodzież od tej sceny. Dzięki Bogu. – Czarownik zainteresował się Tomkiem i Sally…

\- To tym bardziej powinieneś z tym do mnie przyjść! Cholera jasna, Andrzej! – Janek wtrącił mu się w słowo i odwrócił się do Michała. – A co ty masz do powiedzenia?

\- Tyle, że wyciągnąłem Jędrka z obozu, namówiłem do małego rekonesansu i w efekcie tego, mamy to. – Wskazał na tubę nadal leżącą na ziemi. – Wódz widział mnie krążącego po wiosce. Widział, jak obserwowałem czarownika. Wczoraj wychodząc z obozu kiwnął na mnie głową i wiedziałem, że coś się kręci.

Janek wyglądał, jakby ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał się przed wybuchnięciem i skinął głową na Tadka. Ten bez namysłu wycelował sztucer w rurę i zerknął zaniepokojony na nich, kiedy Janek odciągnął ich na bok.

\- Konkrety. Już.

\- To tak naprawdę tyle. – Wzruszył ramionami i pożałował tego, kiedy ostre spojrzenie szarych oczu spoczęło na nim. – W drodze do wioski minęliśmy trzech wartowników, czarownika nie było w chacie, weszliśmy i wyszliśmy bez najmniejszego problemu. Wygląda na to, że cokolwiek czarownik planował, wódz się z tym nie zgadzał.

\- I nie przeszło ci przez myśl, że to mógł być jakiś podstęp? – Janek rozsierdził się już na dobre i czerwone rumieńce gniewu wykwitły mu na policzkach. – Choć przez moment?!

\- Tak. – Odparł szczerze z wymuszonym spokojem i zmusił się, żeby spojrzeć w te ciskające piorunami szare oczy. – I oceniłem sytuację, doszedłem do wniosku, że gdyby coś było na rzeczy, nie wyszlibyśmy nawet z chaty czarownika.

\- I ty nie widzisz w tym żadnego problemu? – Szczere zdumienie na jego twarzy kłóciło się ze wściekłym błyskiem w jego oczach.

\- Postąpiliśmy lekkomyślnie wychodząc z obozu? Tak. Powinniśmy byli ci o tym powiedzieć? Tak. Gdybyśmy zwlekali mogła się wydarzyć tragedia? Mogła. To było ryzyko, ale możemy się skupić przez moment na tym, że coś jednak było na rzeczy, bo przynieśliśmy tą tubę, w której, teraz jak tak myślę, zapewne siedzi jakiś wąż?

Zapadała między nimi cisza, przerywana tylko ciężkim sapaniem Janka. Jemu samemu w uszach szumiało, a jego serce już dawno leżało zwiędnięte, zwinięte w kącie piersi. Mógł nawet powiedzieć, że był spokojny. Bo cokolwiek by się teraz nie działo, wiedział, że postąpił słusznie.

\- Nie chcę przerywać, panie Smuga! Ale mamy gościa.

Wszyscy trzej spojrzeli w stronę Tadka i zamarli, kiedy z zarośli wyłonił się Eleli Koghe.

Janek nawet na nich nie patrząc, odwrócił się i wolnym krokiem odszedł do wodza. Andrzej poczuł ciężką dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie musiałeś tego brać na siebie…

\- To nie twoja wina, Michał. Powinienem był cię zatrzymać. – Klepnął go po łopatce i uśmiechnął się słabo. – Porozmawiam z nim później. Teraz są ważniejsze sprawy.

Ciężkim krokiem podszedł bliżej, gdzie Tadek wciąż mierzył do rury ze sztucera. Bentley zerkał na niego uważnie.

\- W porządku, brachu?

\- Szczerze? – Zaśmiał się gorzko i pokręcił głową, kiedy Tadek zmarszczył brew zmartwiony. – Raczej nie. Ruszyło się to coś? – Zmienił temat i kucnął przyglądając się rurze z uwagą.

\- Przestało nawet syczeć. – Tadek pokręcił głową.

\- Tato? – Tomek oparł mu doń na ramieniu i lekko uścisnął. – Nie chcę się wtrącać, ale Sally mi właśnie powiedziała, że zaginęła jej para pończoch. Słyszałem jak wcześniej wujek Michał coś wspomniał o pończochach...

Mimo powagi sytuacji Andrzej zaśmiał się, bo i Michał i Janek słysząc, co Tomek powiedział, z jednakowym szokiem obrócili się w ich stronę i obydwaj mruknęli z niedowierzaniem „wujek?!”

\- O och… - Tomek zmieszał się i uciekł wzrokiem od nich. – Przepraszam?

\- Co mówiłeś o tych pończochach? – Zwrócił na siebie wszystkich uwagę i otrzymał za to od Tomka spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności.

\- Sally zaginęła para. – Zawahał się. - Czy będę wam potrzebny? – Tomek rzucił zatroskane spojrzenie w stronę namiotów, gdzie z jednego z nich wyglądała ciekawie Sally. Kiedy pokręcił głową, jego chłopak szybko odszedł do niej i sam zniknął w namiocie.

Wtedy Andrzej przyjrzał się uważnie jednemu końcowi rury, później drugiemu. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy Janek kucnął obok niego i odezwał się łagodnym głosem:

\- Wódz mówi, że czarownik zaplanował atak na Sally. Eleli Koghe polubił ją i nie chciał, żeby coś jej się stało. Mówi o niej „ Mnóstwo dobra Biała Mary”. Nie mógł sam nic zrobić, ale zauważył zainteresowanie Michała i postanowił, że jeśli to Białe Duchy udaremnią czarownikowi jego zamiar, nikt tego nie połączy z nim. To za jego rozkazem wpuszczono was do wioski i dopilnowano, żeby czarownika nie było w chacie. Wódz poszedł za wami upewnić się, że rozprawimy się z wężem, a zastał mnie prawiącego ci kazanie. Temu się ujawnił.

Andrzej kiwnął głową. Nie miał siły tego roztrząsać i zapytał tylko:

\- Powiedział ci, co to za wąż?

\- Nazwa mi nic nie mówi, ale dał nam do zrozumienia, że jego jad jest śmiertelny. – Janek odwrócił na niego wzrok i przez moment patrzyli na siebie w ciszy.

W szarych oczach czaiło się nieme pytanie, ale on nawet nie wiedział jak na nie odpowiedzieć. Bo wiedział, dlaczego Janek tak zareagował, ale ten brak zaufania bolał. Przecież lekkomyślnie nie narażałby się. Tylko, że stawiając się na jego miejscu, Andrzej zrozumiał, że on sam nie raz zganił Tomka, czy nawet Janka za brawurę i działanie pod wpływem impulsu.

Tknięty przeczuciem, powoli odszukał dłoń Janka i nie odrywając od niego wzroku, oparł ciepłą dłoń na swoim karku. Odetchnął pełną piersią, kiedy ta dłoń zacisnęła się lekko i stalowy błysk w szarych oczach zniknął.

\- Przepraszam, Jasiek. – Wyszeptał urywanym głosem i zagryzł policzek, kiedy ciepły oddech owiał go po policzku i szorstkie usta dotknęły jego skroni.

\- To ja przepraszam. – Na dźwięk tego głosu tak blisko, ciepło rozlało się mu po sercu i te podskoczyło radośnie. Ramiona mimowolnie rozluźniły mu się i lekki uśmiech wykwitł na jego twarzy. - Porozmawiamy później, dobrze? Teraz zajmijmy się naszym gościem. – Andrzej uśmiechnął się szerzej, kiedy Janek wstał pierwszy i ujął go pod łokieć, jakby chciał mieć z nim jakikolwiek kontakt.

Nie zajęło im długo rozprawienie się z wężem. Wynieśli tubę nad rzekę i tam kilkoma strzałami przedziurawili bambusową rurę. Wystarczyło im jedno spojrzenie na gada, żeby w pełni zrozumieć, w jakim niebezpieczeństwie była Sally i oni wszyscy. Bentley o mało nie zemdlał, kiedy dokładnie obejrzał łuski i łeb węża. Tak. Mieli naprawdę dużo szczęścia.

Janek zarządził zwinięcie obozu najszybciej, jak się dało. Nie mogli ryzykować zostania w dolinie w obawie przed zemstą czarownika, a poza tym ich kolekcja zbiorów rozrosła się na tyle, że mogli mieć problem z przewiezieniem jej na statek.

W przeciągu kolejnych dwóch dni, każdą wolną chwilę wypełniało im zabezpieczanie, sortowanie, katalogowanie i pakowanie. Nikt z wioski nie zaglądał już do ich obozu, tylko pod koniec pierwszego dnia Janek zabrał Michała i Ain’u’Ku na spotkanie z Eleli Koghe. Obydwaj bracia wrócili z tej wycieczki wyraźnie rozluźnieni i Andrzej mógł przysiąc, że Michał uśmiechał się znacząco za każdym razem, kiedy napotykał jego spojrzenie. Janek zapytany o to, milczał uparcie.

No cóż, prędzej czy później się dowie.

***

Mijał już drugi dzień, od kiedy rozbili obóz na wyspie, gdzie rzeka wartkim nurtem opływała po obu stronach, skutecznie zabezpieczając ich przed niespodziewanym atakiem.

Po pospiesznym opuszczeniu doliny przebrnęli przez mokradła i wyszli na wyżej położone tereny. Tam, zmuszeni okolicznościami i wbrew podpisanemu w Port Moresby przez Janka oświadczeniu, nawiązali kontakt z krajowcami. Wytargowali tylko trochę żywności i dostali pozwolenie od Bena Bena na użycie wyspy na rzece. Było to konieczne, gdyż po drodze zostali napadnięci przez Ku-ku-ku-ku i kilku tragarzy trzeba było opatrzyć.

Na ich nieszczęście okazało się, że Ku-ku-ku-ku byli na wojennej ścieżce z Bena Bena i przejście lądem przez kraj było praktycznie niemożliwe. Jedyną ich opcją zostało przewiezienie wyprawy łodziami.

Andrzej siedział na warcie i uważnie przyglądał się nabrzeżu. Niepokoiła go ilość płonących ognisk na wzgórzach. Skóra mu cierpła na plecach, kiedy wyobrażał sobie, co wyprawiało się w wioskach tej nocy.

\- Jak wygląda sytuacja? – Janek dosiadł się do niego i równie posępnym wzrokiem omiótł rozjaśnione ogniem wzniesienia.

\- Na szczęście bez zmian. – Odparł cicho i wciąż wodząc spojrzeniem po nabrzeżu, dodał ciszej. – Nie wydostaniemy się stąd.

\- Musi być jakiś sposób. – Janek obejrzał się przez ramię na obóz i oparł mu dłoń na karku. – Spróbuję jeszcze raz przedostać się na drugi brzeg.

\- Oszalałeś?! – Syknął i chwycił Janka za koszulę. – Kiedy tylko wyjdziesz na wodę, będziesz siedział tam jak kaczka gotowa do odstrzelenia!

\- A co mam zrobić? – Janek wbił w niego wyczekujące spojrzenie i kiedy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, uścisnął mu kark, przysunął go do siebie i czule pocałował. – Trzy strzały i wysyłasz odsiecz.

\- Trzy strzały. – Przytaknął i z sercem łomoczącym w gardle, skradł mu kolejny pocałunek. – Uważaj na siebie.

Duża, ciepła dłoń pogłaskała go po policzku i po chwili obserwował przez lunetkę łódź wypychaną na rzekę. Janek ledwo zdążył odbić od brzegu, a mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk i deszcz pierzastych strzał zmusił go do powrotu.

\- Znów pan próbował, panie Smuga? – Tadek wywołany z namiotu krzykiem pomógł Jankowi wciągnąć łódź na brzeg i kucnął razem z nimi za barierą z pak. – Nie ma co tam się więcej skradać.

\- Zapasy już się skończyły. – Andrzej odezwał się cicho i upewniwszy się, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje, dodał ciszej. – Jeśli do jutra nic nie wymyślimy już po nas.

\- Jutro, Andrzeju, to już będzie po wszystkim. – Tadek zerknął wymownie na płonące wzgórza.

\- Pewnie zaatakują o świcie.

Przymknął oczy, kiedy ostry sztylet strachu dźgnął go w serce. Nie mieli jak opuścić wyspy. Nie mogli spodziewać się znikąd pomocy. W otwartej walce mieli szanse, dopóki krajowcy nie wedrą się na brzeg. Wtedy nawet karabiny i pomoc Mafulu im nie pomogą.

\- Idź, zdrzemnij się, serce moje. – Tak dobrze mu znane palce przeczesały mu włosy i ciepła, szorstka dłoń musnęła mu policzek. – Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy wszyscy siedzieli. Za godzinę zmienię się z Tomkiem i będziemy tak czuwać aż do wschodu słońca.

\- Wątpię, czy usnę, ale położę się na moment.

Czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie Janka, kiedy odszedł w krąg namiotów i usiadł obok Michała. Bez słowa dostał koc i okrywając nim ramiona, wbił wzrok w niebo rozjaśnione tarczą księżyca w pełni.

\- Nie powinieneś spać? – Zapytał Michała i dostał w odpowiedzi wzruszenie ramionami.

\- Ostatni raz sobie na księżyc popatrzę. – Michał zaśmiał się gorzko i nadal wpatrując się w niebo, dodał – Wiem, jak to wygląda. Dzieciaki pospały się i Bentley ich pilnuje.

\- Dobrze. Nie będziemy ich budzić aż do świtu. – Opuścił głowę na pierś i przymknął oczy.

\- Gdyby coś mi się stało, zaopiekuj się Jankiem. – Andrzej poderwał wzrok na Michała i pokręcił głową z przerażeniem.

\- Nawet tak nie mów! – Syknął, nachylając się do niego.

\- Pamiętaj, co ci powiedziałem. Janek jest spokojniejszy, kiedy jesteś przy nim i nie chcę, żeby został sam.

\- Nie zostanie sam, a tobie nic nie będzie. Bo albo wyjdziemy z tego wszyscy, albo nikt.

Innej opcji nie było. Nie przy tym, co ich czekało.

Przewróciło mu w żołądku na te słowa i zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. Bo brzmiało to tak ostatecznie, jakby zupełnie pewnym było, że nikt z nich nie dożyje południa. Chyba tylko jakiś cud ich by teraz uratował.

\- Tato?

Cichy głos Tomka wyrwał go z zadumy i objął syna ramieniem, kiedy ten dosiadł się do niego.

\- Ty też nie możesz spać?

\- Próbowałem, ale ciągle się podrywam, myśląc, że to już świt. – Tomek pokręcił głową i zerknął na niego nieśmiało. – Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę, wtedy podczas polowania na rajskie ptaki?

\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam. – Zmarszczył brew, kiedy Tomek splótł nerwowo palce i zaczął skubać skórki przy paznokciu.

\- Bo ja już… - Jego spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę Michała i nachylił się bliżej, szepcząc – Sally się zgodziła, tato.

W oczach Tomka szalała taka dzika radość, że nie zdołał się opanować i nie namyślając się długo, porwał syna w ramiona, śmiejąc się cicho.

\- Cieszę się, synu. Naprawdę. – Szepnął mu do ucha.

Zaniepokoił się, kiedy Tomek drgnął i uścisnął go mocniej. Odsunął się nieco i spojrzał uważnie na syna.

\- Tomku?

\- Jest bardzo duża szansa, że się stąd nie wydostaniemy. – Radość w jasnych oczach zanikła, zastąpiona mieszaniną żalu i determinacji. – Chciałem poprosić kapitana Nowickiego, żeby dał nam ślub teraz, bo gdyby coś się stało, chcę, żeby Sally była… żeby była już moją żoną. Potrzebuję twojej zgody, ojcze.

W pierwszym momencie chciał się zgodzić. Jakże by nie mógł? Ale po krótkiej chwili dotarło do niego, jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwem byłoby zaniechać teraz ostrożności. Tadek mógłby udzielić ślubu, tak, ale tylko na statku. Lub łodzi…

Szybko zerknął na spokojne dotąd brzegi wyspy, na oddalone wzniesienia, na których płonęło jeszcze więcej ognisk, niż wcześniej. Nie wiadomo było, co im przyniesie wschód słońca. Spojrzał na Michała, który kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Zaraz wrócę. – Andrzej wstał, przytrzymując Tomka za ramię i nakazując mu wzrokiem, żeby nie szedł za nim.

Miał nadzieję, że Janek się zgodzi. Ręce mu powoli zaczęły się trząść, ale bez cienia wahania podszedł do cicho rozmawiających Janka i Tadka. Kucnął przed nimi i na szybko poprosił niebiosa o wsparcie.

\- Andrzeju? Miałeś się zdrzemnąć. – Janek przyjrzał się mu uważniej i usiadł prościej. – Co się dzieje?

\- Mam do ciebie, jako kierownika wyprawy, prośbę. – Wdział nawet w tych ciemnościach, jak Janek pobladł nieznacznie, ale kiwnął głową na znak, że słucha. – Do ciebie Tadek też. – Tu spojrzał na zdziwionego przyjaciela. – Chcę was prosić o pozwolenie na urządzenie polowego ślubu dla Tomka i Sally.

Przez długi moment słyszał tylko nienaturalnie szybkie bicie własnego serca. Z trudem opanował słabość, kiedy zakręciło mu się w głowie. Zacisnął szczęki i czekał w napięciu. Janek intensywnie wpatrywał się w ziemię i wyraźnie rozważał jego prośbę, co było więcej, niż oczekiwał. Tadek od razu kiwnął głową i oczy mu zaświeciły radośnie.

\- Zgódź się pan, panie Smuga. Kto wie, co nam jutro przyniesie? Niech młodzi mają choć to.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi. – Janek omiótł rzekę wzrokiem i przeniósł go na oddalony brzeg. – Masz moją zgodę. O to nawet nie musisz prosić. Chodzi mi tylko o to, jak to urządzić, żeby nie narazić się na atak.

\- Dziękuję wam. – Tylko tyle zdołał wydusić i zwiesił głowę na piersi, kiedy poczuł szczypanie w oczach. – Dziękuję.

Zaczerpnął powietrza i mimo wszystko odetchnął lżej, uśmiechając się słabo. Chociaż tyle mógł im dać. Chociaż tyle.

\- To ja powiem naszym młodym, a kierownictwo niech ogarnie resztę. – Tadek uradowany odszedł od nich i Andrzej obejrzał się przez ramię akurat, kiedy Tomek rzucił się na przyjaciela i uścisnął go śmiejąc się radośnie.

\- Andrzeju? – Odwrócił się, kiedy Janek wziął go za rękę i splótł ich palce, ściskając lekko. – Nie chcę tego mówić, ale…

\- Wiem, Jasiek. – Usiadł przy nim i oparł czoło o jego czoło, zatapiając się w tych pięknych lśniących szarych oczach. – Wiem.

\- Kocham cię, wiesz? – Ciepło rozlało się mu na sercu na te słowa i zaśmiał się cicho, drugą ręką ocierając wilgotne oczy.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham.

Odważnie nachylił się bliżej i scałował szeroki uśmiech z twarzy Janka. Gorąco zawirowało w nim i nie czuł nawet chłodu nocy. Silne ramię objęło go i przysunęło bliżej, aż niemal wpełzł Jankowi na kolana. Ani na chwilę nie odrywając się od jego ust, zatopił palce w czarnych włosach i oparł się o niego, przewracając ich obu na ziemię.

\- Andrzej! – Janek zaśmiał się na bezdechu, ale przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie. – Nie przy ludziach!

\- Ludzie mieli czas się przyzwyczaić. – Wzruszył ramieniem i pocałował Janka jeszcze raz, tym razem krócej. – Chodź, trzeba młodych pobłogosławić.

\- To twoja, jako ojca, rola. – Janek pokręcił głową i spoważniał, kiedy Andrzej wstał, bez słowa wyciągając do niego rękę.- Nie mówisz poważnie…

\- Najpoważniej na świecie. – Aż go za serce ścisnęło, kiedy Janek opuścił głowę na piersi i zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrza.- No chodź. Tadek już ma łódź na wodzie.

Lekko drżąca dłoń wsunęła się w jego, odruchowo splatając ich palce. Nie powiedział nic, kiedy Janek zamrugał kilkakrotnie i dmuchnął sobie po twarzy. Obydwaj podeszli do czekających na nich Tomka i Sally.

\- Czyńcie swoją powinność. – Tadek nawet się nie czaił i zamachnął ręką, sam siadając na piaszczystym brzegu.

Reszta wydarzeń potoczyła się szybko. Między jednym mrugnięciem, a drugim, pobłogosławili z Jankiem młodych. Między jednym oddechem, a drugim, Tomek z Sally wymienili się obrączkami. Między jednym uderzeniem serca, a drugim, od strony brzegu na wodę wypłynęły pierwsze łodzie i po rzece potoczyła się fala przeraźliwych krzyków.

Na wschodzie niebo jaśniało pierwszymi promieniami słońca.

***

Było tak przyjemnie ciepło.

Andrzej oparł się łokciami o burtę, przymknął oczy i wystawił twarz do słońca. Gorące promienie gładziły go po policzkach i nosie, aż skóra zaczęła mu mrowić, ale tylko uśmiechnął się na to szerzej. Wiatr smagał mu po twarzy, mierzwił włosy i szargał za koszulę. Szum fal kołyszących statkiem otulał go z każdej strony.

Było mu tak _ciepło_.

Już z daleka usłyszał ciche kroki i szeroki uśmiech na jego ustach rozszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Serce moje. – Silne ramiona objęły go w pasie, gorący oddech owiał mu po szyi i szorstkie usta dotknęły miejsca, gdzie szyja styka się z ramieniem.

\- Jasiek. – Oparł gorący policzek o przyjemnie chłodne włosy i powoli otworzył oczy.

\- Chodź do środka. Zaraz zacznie się uczta weselna. – Janek łagodnym ruchem obrócił go i z równie szerokim uśmiechem przyciągnął bliżej i pocałował go krótko, słodko nawet.

\- Nie za dużo oni mają tych wesel? – Zaśmiał się cicho, skubiąc wargami gorące usta. – To już… które? Drugie?

\- Trzecie. – Janek wplótł palce w jego włosy, kiedy oparł głowę na silnym ramieniu. – Cieszą się, że wszyscy uszliśmy z życiem. Mają prawo.

\- Wiesz? Myślałem wtedy, że tylko jakiś cud nas uratuje. Nadal nie jestem pewien, czy czasem Tadek czasem czegoś nie wymodlił.

\- Myślę, że to raczej Michała w zaświatach nigdzie nie chcieli i nam wszystkim życie darowali.

\- Wiem, że to twój brat, Jasiek, ale jakiś czort nam go nadał. Daję słowo.

Ale śmiał się, bo mimo, że utyskiwał na Michała, nie wyobrażał sobie, że mogłoby go z nimi nie być.

\- No na ciebie ma zdecydowanie zły wpływ. – Janek odsunął się od niego powoli i na oślep odszukał jego dłoń i nie odrywając od niego wzroku, uniósł ją do ust. – Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę w drodze na Nową Gwineę?

Zmarszczył czoło, w pierwszym momencie nie kojarząc, o czym Janek mówił i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Powiedziałeś wtedy, żebym cię zapytał w drodze powrotnej, czy chcesz zostawić tę pracę.

Ach. To pytanie.

Nie miał czasu się nad tym poważnie zastanowić, bo ciągle coś innego wymagało jego uwagi. Sięgnął pamięcią do tych pierwszych dni, na samym początku, kiedy nie miał pojęcia, co chciał zrobić ze swoim życiem przekonany, że już nic na niego nie czeka; do tych kolejnych lat wypełnionych marszami, podróżami, rejsami. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie razy, kiedy myślał sam do siebie, że to już jego ostatnia wyprawa, bo miał być przecież tylko geografem. Przypomniał sobie te wszystkie razy, kiedy myślał, że to już koniec i nie powita kolejnego dnia.

Wtedy poczuł nieznaczny ruch i zerknął na kciuk delikatnie głaszczący wierzch jego dłoni. Uniósł wzrok wyżej i napotkał uważne, wyczekujące spojrzenie pełne blasku. Uśmiechnął się równie szeroko, jak szeroko rozciągnięte w uśmiechu były usta, których smak znał tak dobrze.

I już wiedział.

Pewniej ujął dłoń trzymającą go za rękę, splótł ich palce, uścisnął lekko i wciąż wpatrując się w te lśniące oczy odparł cicho:

\- Cokolwiek będę dalej robił, chcę trzymać tę dłoń w swojej do końca moich dni.

\- Andrzej? – Janek drgnął i oczy otworzyły mu się szerzej, kiedy został przysunięty bliżej.

\- Nie będę już wyruszał na wyprawy, nie jako łowca. Zostanę w Hamburgu na jakiś czas, a później pojadę tu, czy tam na jakąś ekspedycję mapy rysować. Ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że to tutaj… – Tu objął Janka ramieniem i oparł czoło o jego czoło. Szare oczy wpatrywały się w niego oczarowane. - … To jest miejsce, gdzie zostawię moje serce. Z tobą. Nie ważne gdzie będę, nie ważne, co będę robił. Moje serce zostaje z tobą, Jasiek.

\- Cholera jasna, Andrzej. – Łamiący się głos, urwał się kompletnie, kiedy Janek zagryzł wargę, a w jego oczach zalśniły łzy. – Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś mnie do łez doprowadził.

\- Co? Źle wyszło? – Wyszczerzył się, kiedy Janek ukrył twarz w jego barku i wyczuł przez koszulę nieregularny, gorący oddech.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy, serce moje.

Nie odpowiedział nic, tylko objął silne plecy mocniej ramionami i oparł policzek na czubku głowy Janka. Oddychał powoli, chłonąc gorąc płynący od ciała wtulonego w niego. Słońce prażyło go w plecy, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to i tylko przymknął oczy, wsłuchując się w miarowy szum fal.

Było mu tak ciepło.

\- Kocham cię, Jasiek.

\- Ja ciebie też. A teraz chodź już, bo zaraz pewnie wyślą Michała za nami, a tego nikt nie chce.

Poszedł.

Bo jakby mógł nie pójść?


End file.
